Best Years Of Our Lives a Hogwarts story
by Krazie Kaity
Summary: What if Snape has a daughter, and so did Lupin. What if their daughters were best friends but in oposite houses? What If Snapes daughter liked Harry, and Lupins daughter liked Draco? I'll tell you, things get Shaken up!DMoc HPoc SSocWARNING:SPOILER TO HBP
1. Chapter 1

The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

* * *

"Come on its over here," I yelled, me? I'm 16 years old going to Jefferson High School. I'm 5'8 in height, cold gray eyes, and pitch-black hair with two green streaks in the front. A rounded off nose, my adopted mom says I look like my real mother, except straight hair, narrowed face, and broad shoulders like my dad. Well enough about my description the name is Serafina, but I like the nickname Sera better. Well anyways I'm Serafina Marissa Snape.

"Well how the hell do you expect me to run and carry this shit, and besides what IS half of this stuff," questioned Kiyoko. That's my best friend, Kiyoko Lupin, we've known each other forever so she practically my sister. She's 5'4, with one green eye and one blue eye; her hair is a light red with dirty blonde highlights. Unlike me she doesn't go to a public school she goes to this boarding school 'for the gifted' some were in London, England.

"You'll see," I said, "well you can stop running were here." Kiyoko slowly stopped, "An old a banded house?" I smiled, "yea this place is awesome, and I just wanted to show you before you leave again. Well you know by the time you get back this place will be the shit to hang out at!" Kiyoko examined the empty house, then she turned and looked at me and said, "how's about a bonfire?" With a grin and said, "I'm one step ahead of you," then took out a bit of wood, lighter fluid and some matches from the bag. After about 5 minutes of preparing the fire, Kiyoko finally go the bonfire going. After about ten minutes of laughing and talking about random things I started thinking. I laid back on to the floor looked up at the ceiling and let out a light sigh. Kiyoko looked at me and asked, "hey Sera what's wrong, you've been acting a bit strange lately." I sat up and looked at her and sighed again then said, "I've been having this really weird dream a lot lately, like my parents are still alive somewhere. When I thought about it I began to get mad, "DAMN IT!" As soon as I finished it, the fire exploded, the flames got to the ceiling and a fire was starting. "Get out I'll be right behind you," Kiyoko yelled as I started to make my exit. As soon as I had made it out, I looked through the window and seen the fire go out, as if it was magic, a moment later Kiyoko walked out.

When we got back to my house my mom looked over at Kiyoko and softly said, "your aunt wants you home." Kiyo gave me a wave and after she left my mom looked over at me and said, "I'm support to keep you in, but now." I looked at her with a confused and yet somewhat mad face as she led me to my room, "hiding why the hell am I in hiding?"

"Sera hun you're a witch just like your mother, and your father, is a wizard," she began. "Your father tried saving you both by having you two go in to hiding... unfortunately your mother died."

All I could do was fall back on my bed and a slight 'oh my god' came from my mouth. My mom left the room then came back a moment later with something in her hand; a picture she handed its to me and tried to smile. Before I opened the picture I noticed three names on the back. Marissa, Severus, and baby Serafina Snape. I was about to open the picture I seen an owl tapping at the window, in mid-day never the less. My mom opened the window, took the letter the owl was carrying and handed it to me.

"This is for you, I'll let you be alone for awhile, I know this is happening so fast." I took the letter carefully, then put down the picture and watched her leave.

* * *

Serafina Snape,

I have been contacted by the ministry that you have been using magic. I would like you to pack only things that are necessary, also please be ready by 7:30 pm. I will be there to escort you to your temporary home.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledor.

* * *

I sat there dumbfounded, after a moment I took a backpack and started to pack. The letter, picture, clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, and my stuffed bunny I used as a pillow. I went back into the living room, with only 15 minutes left till 7:30. I seen my adopted mother reading a floating book and stirring her tea. I just lightly dropped my bag nest to my guitar and I kneeled next to her and said, "So what is my dad like?"

She looked at me and smiled, "he can be a cold heart bitch, but if he likes you, he's somewhat nice. I'm just hoping your like your mother and get through the layer of stone and get him to smile." I let out a sort giggle, and she told me about her days at Hogwarts and dad and mom. Then a green flame suddenly come from the fireplace and a long bearded man stepped out. He looked over at me and with a smile said, "ah Serafina, the last time I got to see you, you were only two months old."

My adapted mom stood up and shook the old wizard's hand, "Albus its good to see you again.

Good to see you too Katrina, but I can not stay long so Serafina are you ready?" I simply nodded as he lead me over to the fireplace he pour some powder in my hand. "All you need to do is throw it in to the fireplace and clearly say Number twelve Grimmald Place."

After doing so Dumbledor was behind me, and we were in a odd house. "If you go up two floors the first room on the right is where you will be staying for today and tomorrow, oh and your stuff is already up there for you."

"Thank you," is all I could say, Dumbledor smiled and I headed up to the room. I noticed stuff was on the bottom half of the bunk; so I climbed up on the top and set my bed up. After I took out the picture of my parents and started staring into the moving picture, I did look a lot like my mom, but with many features like my dad also.

"Severus, you must stay, one more moment please," I heard Dumbledor exclaim. I ran down to the first floor after hearing my dads name, I looked down and seen Dumbledor and another man. Dumbledor looked up at me with a twinkle in his eye and said, "Ah I was wondering when you would get down here." The other man looked up at me and when we had made eye contact his expression softened, "Marissa?" I started making my way down the stairs never breaking eye contact and said, "no... Serafina.

Dumbledor then said, "Severus this is your daughter, I have finally found her." I rush the rest of the way down the stairs and gave him a hug, not knowing what else to do. I softly said, "dad.. I've missed you." He put his arms around me and said, "dear Merlin you look so much like your mother,"

* * *

(A/N: I myself will be doing every odd chapter and my friend will be doing every even chapter so if the characters point of view changes at the begining of each chapter thats either myself or my friend) 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Kiyoko. Serafina is copy write of my friend who is the author of this story.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

* * *

Kiyoko's POV

"YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH," I screamed in my room. "SHE nearly got me expelled," me? I'm Kiyoko Lupin, I am a 16-year-old witch, and I have to hid that fact from my friends. I have a little past the shoulders red, almost copper hair and some light blonde streaks. My left eye is green and my right eye is blue. You'll usually see me in a pair of flare blue jeans and a nice shirt. Also I will always be wearing my Gryffindor ambulant on my necklace.

"Kiyoko," Serafina questioned as she walked through the door.

"W-w-what are you doing here," I asked her surprised to see her.

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure that one out," she said with a puzzled face.

I quickly ran down stairs, "DUMBLEDOR," I screamed and then he walked out of the kitchen.

"Kiyoko please don't worry your friend Serafina is a witch also, so it would be fine to tell her about yourself," Dumbledor said with a smile. I ran back up stairs to the room, I was so happy that I could finally tell Sera everything. I busted through the door and started painting.

"SERA, I just can't believe its, your a WITCH like ME," I said to excited to notice how badly I was painting.

"Hey wait, whoa, whoa what," Sera said still confused as ever.

I sat on my bed next to her and took a breath. " I'm a witch, the school I've been going to since I turned 11, it's a school for witches and wizards. I knew you had to be a witch I mean there's only one other Snape is the world; my potions teacher and you father!"

"Whoa wait, what? By any chance could you show me some of the magic you know," Sera questioned. Dumbledor had walked in to see how we were and then said, "I don't see why you can't you are a legal aged witch."

I showed Sera all the magic I knew. I had my wand, 10 inches holly, phoenix tail feather. I was the top of the class in all most all courses, despite my failing grade in potions. The only other person who was as good as me was Hermione, but she is just as bad as me in potions.

"So does that lion type thing on your necklace mean anything," Sera asked.

"Yes, and so does you necklace. The 'lion type thing' is well that's pretty much what it is. Its the symbol of the house I'm placed in, Gryffindor," I started. "Yours on the other hand is of the symbol on the Slytherin, which you'll most likely be sorted into, considering the fact that your dads Snape," I finished.

Sera held her head and said, "wow I really need sleep, see you tomorrow morning and night." She then stood up and climbed up on to the top bunk.

"Alright, night," I turned to Dumbledor and asked, "should we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to get the school supplies, and besides what year is she going to be in?"

"6th year like you, and show her around, just make sure your on the train by the end of the day; you two will be coming back with myself and the rest of the professors," he said with a smile.

It was almost midnight, the day had felt so long for the both of us. I knew tomorrow would be longer, I finally when to bed, hoping that I would get Sera to the train on time.

* * *

(A/N: So yea this chapter was done by my friend, i hope you guys injoyed it... I still go by my i need 1 rewiew before the next chapter policy and for every one who liked my Final Fantasy Fovere.. the next chapter will be coming shortly I just needed a break from it. Well please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

* * *

The next morning, I got up and jumped from the top bunk and when I seen that she wasn't in bed, she must be around here somewhere. I dug through my backpack grabbing my clothes for the day, including my t-shirt with my old band name on it. After putting on my clothes and brushing my hair I attempted to open the bathroom door. "Ah geez, come on Kiyo I have to brush my teeth," I stood outside the door and complained.

"NO," was the short and too the point answer that Kiyoko yelled back at me. I let out a sigh and leaned agents the door and groaned, Lemme guess... you can't figure out what to wear for the day."

The door slightly opened and Kiyoko's head appeared in the opening, "hey I know if you help me, I'll let you in."

I nodded in agreement and was pulled into the bathroom. I prepared my toothbrush and as soon as I began Kiyoko also began her questioning. "So which one do you the like the best, this red one or the blue one, OH or maybe this yellow one!"

I simply turned and gave her a stern look, with my toothbrush still in my mouth I attempted to speak, "ish to ery fur dish." (Translation: Its too early for this.)

"Sera you said you would help me," Kiyoko said while giving me a glare.

I took my toothbrush out and pointed it at her, "FINE the yellow one, that one looks the best now can I brush my teeth," she smiled and walked out of the room. After I brushed my teeth and applied my normal amount of makeup, which consisted of a thin amount of jet-black eyeliner around my stone gray eyes, and a little bit of lip-gloss; I followed Kiyoko down the stairs. Right before we walked out the door I heard a man say, "Kiyoko aren't you forgetting something?" I looked over and seen an around 5'10 man with sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. "DAD," Kiyoko yelled and gave him a hug.

"Oh Sera this is my dad Remus Lupin, dad Serafina Snape, my dad might be teaching again this year," she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you also, So your last name is Snape, you don't look like him at all, you actually remind me of an old friend, Marissa Pure," he smiled back and I was shocked.

"Marissa pure.. yea I'm told that I look like her.. she's my mom," I said quietly. After ten minutes of explaining me and Kiyo were off to this place called Diagon Alley.

Ollivanders Wand Shop, that is our first stop of the day. As soon and I walked and looked around, "wow that's a lot of boxes." Kiyoko giggled at my comment a I was being fitted for my wand. After about five minutes I got my wand, Dragon heartstring oak !0 1/2 inches and Kiyoko had bought a cleaning set for hers. We were walking down the street when Kiyoko had wandered to a window. "Hey, Sera come over her," she exclaimed.

I walked over to the window and peered in, "so, its clothes, I don't see what so exciting about them."

"NO, not the clothes the one trying them one, isn't he hot," she smiled while pointing at the guy with bleach blonde hair. "His name is Draco Malfoy, he's the heart throb of the Slytherin house, but I don't care I like him too."

I simply rolled my eyes and commented, "the skinny ass, he looks more like a little princess who had a sex change."

Kiyoko then hit me in the head and said, "you know Draco IS your dads favorite student, he'll want you two to hook up."

As soon as she said the I cringed and followed her into the store. We stared looking around at the uniforms they had, each one either had a different house crest on or had all four of them on one. After a few minutes of just looking the good for nothing Draco started to harass both Kiyoko and myself. I got fed up with it after the fist thirty seconds, "hey blondie what's stuck up your ass?"

"Who are you, you shouldn't be talking to be if you know what's good for you," Draco said. "Sera, its ok just leave him alone," Kiyo whispered to me.

"My name is of no importance to you, if you don't leave Kiyoko and me alone you will see how fast I will become your worse nightmare," I snapped back at him in a low almost growling voice.

"Psh, whatever your not even worth my time," he smirked before waling off.

"This year SHALL be interesting," Kiyo said, once I heard her voice again I calmed down, my expression lightened back up and I smiled. We just continued to shop for a uniform and some clothes, pretending the Draco incident had never occurred. After about an hour later I said, "Hey Kiyo, are there any good places to eat, we missed breakfast and I'm starved."

* * *

(A/N: hop you also enjoyed this chapter please remeber that a friend does the even nubered chapters also i go by my policy if you want the next chapter please comment on this chapter. I'm looking forward to your further suport! .)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Kiyoko. Serafina is copy write of KaityXBlindXAngel who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Kiyoko's POV

I laughed at Sera's comment, "is that all you think of is food?" Sera put her finger agents her lip and thought of a moment. She then smiled at me and stated, "you know it!"

"Hey if you can wait a few more hours I'll treat you to all the candy you can eat," I said looking at the time. Only three more hours left until we would be on our way to Hogwarts, even though we would be on the train with the teachers I didn't care, I just wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Then again, I also couldn't wait for the next summer. I had always spent my summers in the muggle world and this year, I was going to be able to go with my dad; or sat at Hogwarts and become a teacher's assistant!

"Hmmm I guess i could wait for a few more hours, hey wait what time do we have to be on the train," questioned Sera.

"We have to be on the Hogwarts Express at four p.m. no later," I said in a serious tone. I was always on time or even early for anything, even at school i would wait outside the class ready. Maybe that's why this year I received a Prefect badge, Hermione had always told me that i should have been a Prefect. Now this year I am one with her and Ron. Sera, on the other hand, she's a rebel through and through. If you want he to do something she doesn't want to do, I have to argue with her, everyone else, they are unlucky and get the fight. Also, if you want her somewhere on time, tell her to be there 15 minutes before it actually starts. She says she had trouble finding it, but I know its just she got caught up in her music again.

We walked around talking and joking, but I stopped in front of the pet shop. "Hey umm Sera, come on in here I'll only be a minute, just need to get Steve a new cage and some treats," I said as we walked in.

"Who's Steve," Sera asked me as she walked around looking in ht shop.

"Oh Steve, he's my pet owl," I said smiling and grabbing some treat.

"That's awesome, I think I might get myself a pet," she smiled and continued to look.

After I got my stuff Sera said she was going to be back later to pick up her pet. So naturally I dragged her to get our books that we would need for the year. I had to get about four more books that her though. Afterwards I dragged her to a few more shops to get the rest of the stuff until we only had a half an hour left to get to platform 9 3/4 and on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey, Kiyo I need to go pick up Midnight," She smiled.

As we fought our way through the crowed of people I asked, "Midnight, who's Midnight?"

Sera didn't say a word, just kept smiling and she walked into the shop, while I waited outside for her. A few moments later Sera emerged from the shop carrying a rather large cage. I looked at the bird and when I noticed that it wasn't an owl I asked, "Sera, what type of bird is this?"

"Midnight, oh he's my hawk," She smiled. WE rushed to Kings Crossing so that we would be able to bored the Hogwarts express on time. I had to literally drag Sera on to platform 9 3/4 because of the one fact; we had to walk through a wall, she said that is was just insane to attempt to run through a solid object. WE had made it on to the train just in the nick of time because as soon as we were seated the train was on its way to Hogwarts. "So Sera, you ready to see what Hogwarts is like," I said in an excited tone. I could not wait; my dad was to be the assistant groundskeeper. I was a Prefect, and Sera, who is practically my sister was going to be there.

"I guess, this will defiantly be a new experience," she said as she looked on the window.

We talked all the way there, and as soon as we stepped of that train I wished I had a camera. Sera looked hilarious, mouth practically on the ground, and her eyes wide as ever. "Its beautiful isn't it," Sera nodded as we got in a carriage with Dumbledor and my dad. After the ride there I showed Sera around the school, making sure that the Great Hall was the last thing I would show her. Since neither of us had eaten all day we ate as soon as we got into the Great Hall. After eating I asked is she wanted me to walk her down to the potions class to she could be with her dad. She refused saying that Snape said to meet him there so I walked up to the Gryffindor girl dorms and set up my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

After Kiyoko left I just sat outside of the Great Hall waiting for my dad. I started to sing and play air guitar that's when he walked up to me, never the less. I stopped, dropped my arms back to my side, and stood up, "hello." He simply shook his head and said, "your belongings are already in my room, so unless you would like to sit here and strum the air I suggest we go.

After about ten minutes of my dad explaining the rules and regulations, I made the couch my bed. Laying here on the couch trying to get some sleep thinking about were he was taking me tomorrow.

Next Morning

"Sera, wake up... Sera? **SERAFINA,"** I shot up and looked at my dad. I then slammed my head down back onto the couch and covered my head with a pillow. A moment later i felt no pillow, "get up you lazy girl." I muttered no, as I grabbed my blanket and pulled that over my head. HE also pulled that off of me so I just flailed my arms over my head. "Must you do this the hard way," I thought that meant go gets some water and dump it on me but. Then I felt a large amount of weight on my back at once, he sat on me! "GAH, get off of MEEEEE," I said in a loud tone as I moved every way possible to get my dad off.

"Are you going to go get dressed," he said in a mocking voice.

"Yes, now please GET OFF MEEEE," I whined still trying to break free.

He stood up and before he even had a chance to try to sit on me again I was up and off the couch. I started digging trough my bag looking for something 'nice' to wear. So i decided on a black tank top, with a white shirt over it; the shirt had lace on it at the top, mid way down, and at the bottom, that way with the black tank top under it, you would see that instead of skin. Then a pair of black jeans that weren't ripped at the knees and of course my good old black and white ChuckTaylors. I put my normal amount of make-up on; but I didn't make it all the way our of the bathroom doorway when my dad said, "what are those?"

I looked down at my chucks knowing that was what he was talking about, "they are my shoes."

"Don't you have any other shoes, possibly nicer ones," he questioned me.

"Nope, these are my only ones and I think they look perfectly fine," saying that was a bad idea, and I knew it.

He raised his eyebrow and coolly said, "well I can help you with that problem." He stood up and made his way to the door, stopped and looked at me, "well are you coming?"

I muttered 'like I _HAVE_ a choice' under my breath as I walked across the room meeting my dad at the door. A few moments later I found myself in a small town with shop upon shop in a row going down the street. I trailed behind him but a step or two and tried not to look up, every time I did there would be a person looking from my dad to me with a shocked look on their face. We finally walked into a shop and the clerk smiled and said, "AH, Severus, hello and how are you, is there anything in particular you are looking for today?"

"No, not today, but Serafina here needs help on finding a 'nice' pair of shoes to match her outfit," he looked down at me with an evil smirk. He was smiling for on reason and one reason alone, he HAD won, he knew that I couldn't get out of having to get dress shoes now. I followed to clerk into an area with dress shoes lining both walls and helped me get some shoes; I didn't go without a fight though. No heels, no no no they _have_ to be black, too flat, them are gray I don't look good with gray. After getting the shoes, I was trailing behind my dad again as we made our way back to Hogwarts. We walked back into his room, and I was forced to put the shoes on, "there now you don't look like I found you lying in the street, well you have two hours before we leave again." At that he walked into his office most likely to arrange plans for the school year.

So I did what most people would do (at least I think they would) I played my red and black Gibson Flying V. I would have when to go see Kiyo, but knowing her, she would still be sleeping, so that left me no other choice. Exactly two hours later we had to leave (my prissy shoes were hella uncomfortable.) After feeling like I was being sucked through a thin plastic tube, we were standing in front of a mansion like house. My dad made his way up to the house and I stayed a step behind him, he stopped and so did I, knocked on the door and I waited. A moment later a woman, not looking more that a year younger that my dad appeared in the doorway, she had blonde hair that went to her mid back, cool blue eyes and was very pale. "Severus, please come in," we walked into the house, with marble flooring and antique looking furniture when she asked, "Who is this, Severus?"

"Oh, this is my daughter, Serafina," he said stepping aside so that I could be seen.

"Nice to meet you, I am Narcissa Malfoy, my son should be down here shortly," Just as she finished the boy who I recognized as princess came walking in.

"Hello Mr. Snape... its _you_," he finished off looking at me in the up most shock.

Just as shocked, "yes it is _me_," I held out my hand, "Serafina Snape."

My dad and Mrs. Malfoy looked from him to me and back to him. He then gave my had a quick shake and calmly, "Draco Malfoy."

"Well Draco, why don't you be a gentleman and show Serafina around the house, Severus and I need to talk," she said as my dad followed her into a separate room.

"Well since I really don't have anything better to do, I guess showing you around wouldn't be SO bad; he said looking just as bored as me. He showed me around, sounding as thrilled as a caged dog as he did; we stopped in front of a door. He lead me into a white room, with posters covering the walls which consisted of different teams, a queen sized four post bed with emerald green sheets, a large desk which was coved with papers and different books. There were also two doors opposite of each other, one lead into a private bathroom and the other, and a walk in closet. "This is my room, it's the best place in this whole damned house if you ask me," he broke the silences a moment later.

I gave a slight smile, "well I have to admit, I do like your room a lot."

"Well you should, I mean there is only top of the line stuff in here, well I guess if you like it, you must not be THAT bad," he said with a grin.

I glared at him, "just because I like something doesn't mean you know me."

"Really, then why don't you tell me about yourself," he sat on his bed and pointed to a chair I could sit in.

I turned the chair around backwards and sat in it, "well lets see, my full name is Serafina Marissa Snape, I'm sixteen, I-"

"NO, not that, I meant why haven't you gone to Hogwarts if you are Snape's daughter."

"Oh, well I grew up in muggles New York City; not the nicest part either. I lived there for my own safety, some one wanted me and my mom dead, so at two months old my mom left me there, with some one she knew and put a spell of some sort on me so that they couldn't track me unless I did magic. And well I was found, I don't like to talk about my past though. Well I also don't know have of this shit that's going on around me, I was introduced to the wizarding world only two days ago."

"You poor girl, being forced to live amongst muggles, that's horrible," he said actually looking sad.

"Its not that bad, you would just need to get use to it to live there."

Afterwards he took me behind his house and into a maze of tall bushes, it was nice, it reminded me of some fun things I did in New York. We walked around aimlessly or an hour, Draco was telling me about Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. We stopped somewhere in the maze, I looked up and the sky reliving that the sun had almost completely set already. "Um, Draco, don't you think we should be heading back to your house," I asked while trying to figure out where we were.

"Yea we should its getting dark and dinner will be ready soon, now which way did we come from," he said in a puzzled voice.

I shrugged and though 'well you should know I mean you only LIVE here.' So we tried to find our way back with not much luck. I let out a slight shiver, hoping that he would be nice enough to offer me the jacket he was wearing, it was getting colder a lot quicker now that the sun had set. I could barely see, but I could hear Draco in front of me, he muttered something and then there was a bright light from the tip of his wand. "Come on were almost out, just stay close," he held out his free hand to me.

So I took his hand as he lead me out of the maze. It had taken another ten minutes tops to find our way out and into the house, but it was ok; by the time we got back into the house I had forgotten that I was holding his hand still. So as soon as I realized, I pulled my hand away and felt my cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Draco had also turned pink, just then my dad had walked into the room where we had just entered. "Your mother was worried, so she sent me out to find you two," he said in a worried tone himself.

After dinner we was our good-byes and my dad and myself apperated back to Hogwarts. As soon as we reached his room I fell onto the couch and pealed off the shoes off my feet. "Now, that wasn't so bad now was it," he said, sitting next to me on the only part of the couch that wasn't being occupied right now.

"What the shoes or having to stay there all day," I asked sitting up with a smile and leaned on my pillow.

"I don't see what's wrong with the shoes, and yes I was talking about your day with Draco."

"It was fine, I guess he isn't as bad as I imagined him to be the other day," I simply smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Kiyoko. Serafina is copy write of KaityXBlindXAngel who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Kiyoko's POV

* * *

"Hey Sera where were you yesterday," I interrogated slightly frustrated at her.

"Oh, My dad made me spend the day at Draco Malfoy's house, It wasn't all that bad but I really didn't want to go." She went on telling me the whole story of how she was stuck outside, and Draco being a slight jerk. We were on our way to the Great hall. "Can I tell you something?" I wanted to tell her before every one got into the hall.

"Yea Kiyo, we're like sisters you can tell me ANYTHING," she turned towards me and listened intently. Just as I began to tell her what I had been holding back for so long, every single student, except the first years who had to wait for Professor McGonagall,"I will tell you later Sera."

Once all the students had sat down she brought in the first years, "Gather 'round gather 'round… Now, when I call your name please come up sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and you will be sorted into one ofthe four houses either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

She took out the scroll and read off the names, a girl with blonde wavy hair, and hazel eyes was first her name was Lana Rindigo. She was sorted into Slytherin, and their whole table went into a roar! A few more students came into their house. Some when into the protection of my house, about six went under the wing of Ravenclaw, and then about seven went into Hufflepuff!

She then called one last name, "Serafina Snape!" Sera looked around the table not knowing she shouldn't have been there, walked up and sat down on the three-legged stool… "Ah, I see, Bright for Ravenclaw, Loyal like a Gryffindor, Helpful Hufflepuff, but strongest of all, Cunning Slytherin you are! SLYTHERIN!"

Then Professor Dumbledor stood up, and began his beginning year speech. "To all the new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Mr. Filch wants me to remind you all that no one is aloud in the forest. Now then, every one must be hungry seeing as you had a long train ride here." He clapped his hands together and the feast appeared! There were foods Sera had never seen before; all was good we ate until we couldn't any more. Then the prefects took the students into their common room, I had to lead the Gryffindor's to their house. Once that was done. I went into my dorm, sat on my bed taking out a quill and some parchment and I wrote to Sera.

* * *

Sera, 

"Hey, Hope your liking Hogwarts so far, sorry you got another house… wish you had gotten Gryffindor, but you probably were sorted right, wish you could be here with me! Well classes start Monday so see you there… were doubled so I get to see you!" I signed the letter and sent it off


	7. Chapter 7

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

* * *

Scratching down on some paper I wrote to Kiyo.

Heylo Kiyo,

It seems cool here, it will defiantly need some getting use to, but I really hope I have some classes with you also.

After signing it I sent it off not long after that I became very sleepy.

* * *

Monday morning

I woke up with a groan, knowing that I had classes, so I got dressed into the uniform. Of course I put on a pair of pants, I wasn't about to start wearing no damned skirt; and I slipped into my good old Chuck Taylor's. I applied my eyeliner on, think as usual and just some clear lip-gloss, since that all I ever wore. After brushing my already bone straight hair, I casually walked into the common room. But of course there sitting in one of the leather chairs was the fucking PREFECT of the house, Draco Malfoy. He was fine for that one day at his house but after that her quickly became on of those people I could only stand for a few hours at a time. "And where are you going Miss Snape," he said with a grin.

"For a morning walk if you don't mind princess," I said then walking out without another word. As I walked thought the halls I noticed three people, I knew they were not from the same house because Draco didn't make it his priority to introduce them. The tallest one had red hair, was tan, and had freckles covering all of his face and arms. The second one was a girl, she was also tan, had light brown bushy hair, and did not look amused at all. The third had jet-black hair just above his shoulders his hair also looked very messy, like he had just rolled out of bed. He was also thin and pale; I don't really have any room to talk though. Anyways he was a little shorter than the red head; he also wore circular glasses and had AMAZING green eyes. I found myself staring at the third one and sure enough I walked right into someone, "Oh, I'm so sor-"

"Its ok, hey why are you up so early Sera," Kiyoko questioned me.

"Oh, me couldn't sleep," I followed her outside and sat under a tree.

"Hey what classes do you have today," she asked as I took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She looked at the paper and giggled while I gave her my 'are you ok' look. She handed the paper back to me, "you have all first year classes?"

I gave her a stern look while I shoved the paper back into my pants packet. "Well you know Kiyo the IS my first year here," I laid back into the grass, looking up at the morning sky. A moment later Kiyo said, "Hey I'm hungry why not go get some breakfast."

Not long after we walked into the Great Hall people started Filing in. Kiyo sat over at the Gryffindor table and myself, I sat at the Slytherin table. I wanted to go over and talk to Kiyo, but I knew that I shouldn't. So naturally I thought screw what they think, and I was about to until Draco sat next to me and opened his damned mouth. As soon as I had a moment of freedom the bells chimed and everyone headed off to their classes. I hurried off to my first class of the day, Muggle Studies; I sat in the middle of the class next to some first year Slytherin.

A moment later a woman walked in with a smile across her face as she made her way to the front of the class. I was shocked when I had seen her face she, well she looked like me. The only differences were she had a scar over her left eye, wavy hair, squared off thin glasses, and violet eyes. She was also tan and had a WAY different body structure than me. "Good morning class and welcome to your first day of Muggle Studies, before anything else I will take role call." She kept the smile on her face as she called out the names of every Hufflepuff and Slytherin in the room; she slowed down at the end of the list, "Serafina...SNAPE!" I simply looked up and said, "I," she looked very shocked then returned to her smile. "Well lets see you will all call me Professor Pure," she continued on; the name 'Pure' I swear I had heard the name before, I just couldn't remember where. After class ended everyone left, except me, Professor Pure had asked me to stay behind. I walked up to her desk, "you wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes I did," she smiled, "and you are 16 aren't you?"

"Yes," I said a bit confused.

"You would most likely want to be with people your age then, well Serafina, How about I set up something with the Headmaster, after every week we see how you are doing. From there Professor Dumbledor will see if you should be pushed up a year or not."

"You... you would do that... for me!"

"Of course," she smiled, "well you best be off to your next class."

"Yeah, thank you so much Professor," I said with a smile and ran off to my class.

The rest of the day went by fine until I found myself lost on my way to my second to last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I stopped outside of the class knowing I was late so I sighed; pushing open the door I seen my dad at the front of the class as I slipped in. "Ah, Serafina how nice of you to join us," he said coldly. "I'm sorry da- Sir, I got lost," I tried not to break eye contact. "I see, well do not let this happen again, not please take your seat." I sat in the only chair available, which was front row center. My father continues on talking about the class and the important of it at this time.

After that I walked to my last class, flying lessons. The thought of flying a broom was cool when you were a little kid, but not so much now, I was still excited to fly one. After about ten minutes everyone was in the air trying to fly, and most of them succeeding. I on the other hand was having the most trouble keeping control. It was not long before I found myself kissing the wall... literally. I had flown face first into the castle.

* * *

After dinner, Snape's room

I walked in seeing my dad reading a book, so I covered my nose and mouth then sat on the couch. "Why weren't you at dinner Sera," he glanced up from the book for a quick second. Still covering the lower half of my face I said, "oh, I wasn't hungry so I... umm stayed in to common room and read."

"I think you're lying to me, is that why you won't show your face," he questioned as he set down the book. I sighed and a moment letter took down my hand revealing my face. A band aid over my broken nose, giant brose on the right side of my face, a cut upper lip, and a swollen lower lip. "DEAR MERLIN," he exclaimed as his eyes widened, "what the bloody hell happened to you?"

"I got in a fight with the wall."

"What did you do that for?"

"I didn't mean to... I kinda lost control of the damn broom."

"Ouch, well I'm glad I'm not the only one in the family who can't fly," he said as her continued to examining my injuries.

"What do you mean, who CAN fly?"

"Your mother, she was a beater for the Slytherin quidditch team, and a very good one. She apparently is the only one in this family who can fly a broom." I tried to smile but didn't have much success, I really never knew anything about my real parents, but now I wanted to know. "Is that the only thing she did while she was here?"

"Sang, besides that I can't really think of anything, only her bastard friends she had."

"Bastard friends, how do you mean?"

"I mean the people I HATE... they were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter," his voice grew angrier with each name. I knew I shouldn't ask any more at that time, so I didn't. After a few minutes of nothing he finally seemed to calm down, "You know Sera if you want I have a wound-healing potion if you want it, it won't too much for you nose though."

After taking the potion I watched as my brose, cut, and swollen lip faded only leaving me with a simple broken nose. After telling him about my day he escorted me back to the common room for two reasons, we shouldn't be out this late and, he was being a protective dad. Once I got into the common room I rushed up to the dorm and practically fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Kiyoko. Serafina is copy write of KaityXBlindXAngel who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Kiyoko's POV

* * *

I was signing, upset and happy at the same time... I wanted to tell him but I was so scared... He hates Gryffindor's 

"What am I doing? Just have Serafina tell him," I said aloud... "I mean what's the worst that will happen, "he hates me for the rest of my life?"

I thought it over for a few minutes and took out some parchment and my ink and quill...

"Sera, Hey can you do me a favor?" I wrote it so quickly it looked like crap but oh well... I sent the letter off.

A few minutes later Serafina's Hawk came in with a new letter... I read it quickly she would do it, YES!

I wrote back a little slower so that it was a little more legible.

"Alright, Can you have... Gah how do I put this, I want to tell Draco I like him, but I am to scared to tell him." I couldn't think of anything else and sent the letter off with Midnight.

"WHAT!" A letter came back "YOU LIKE HIM?" Sera wasn't too happy but she would help out.

"Hey Draco?" Sera said wondering what she was doing.

"Yea Sera?" He said as if he would rather be around any one else but her.

"My friend, she likes you," She said quickly.

"Come again?"

"My friend likes you," she repeated.

"Well then, whom is your friend?"

"Kiyoko Lupin" she mumbled.

"Look Sera if you like me you can just tell me."

"NOT ME! My friend Kiyoko Lupin," she shouted at him.

"Isn't she the pure blood Gryffindor?"

"Yeah."

"Yuck... I hate Gryffindor's but... she has seemed pretty good."

"Will you at least give her a chance?"

"I guess I could."

"THANK YOU! She will meet you by the lake tomorrow night."

"Huh? Sure can I go now?"

"Yes Just be there," Sera said and ran off to her dorm and wrote to me about what had happened... that's how I know all that talking that went on. Surprisingly good memory Sera has! "YES I CAN'T WAIT," I thought aloud, "but what to wear?"

I ran through my trunk. I found my old make up kit and waited for tomorrow to come I couldn't wait! I fell asleep almost instantly waiting for tomorrow! Before I knew it the new day had arrived I was going to meet with Draco!

I went through the school day, Potions, did horrid on my essay, Divinations not to bad on my exam... Transfigurations not to horrible and Charms I did awesome in. the night had come, I ate dinner as fast as I could without getting sick and ran up to my common room and did my make up, a soft purple almost black eyeliner, a natural colored eye shadow. I did a little blush but not a lot, I did a once over and brushed through my hair and went down to the lake just like Serafina told Draco to do, and I was there waiting

"Hi Draco," I said seeing him approach

"Hi, Kiyoko," He really didn't want to be there but I was so happy. "So, Sera told me that you like me?"

"She tells no lies."

"Well, You seemed horrible at first, but that was first year, this is sixth year... You seem a lot better than you did then, I just might like you myself..." I knew he was toying with me, but I loved him so much I didn't care, HE WAS TALKING to me!

"Really?"

"Yes, Just do me a favor; Try not to act so much like a _Gryffindor_ if you're going to be around me."

"I am sure I can do that... No problem," Oh my lord, he said I could hang around with him

"Alright, well then I guess that you and I will be seeing each other a lot more this school year... Think you could help me with some of my homework?"

"Really? Sure no problem," I loved to help him so much, and he needed it in some classes

"Um... So see you tomorrow after classes?"

"Ok, Where should I meet you," OH WOW, He offered to meet me this is the best day of my life, no The Best Year of My Life! (Points to title)

"Bye Kiyo."

"Bye Draco," I nearly squealed as he left the lake. I would never forget this day in my life! Draco talked to me, and might go out with me! This spot would be my favorite through out all of Hogwarts!

I walked slowly back to the common room waiting for the day to end. I didn't want to have it end but it had to! I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Kiyo," It was Hermione.

"Yea, Hermione?"

"You ok? You seem slightly out of it, and you haven't been downstairs for our usually discussions."

"I am perfect... Draco talked to me."

"What? I thought he hated you."

"So did I but he talked to me, and MIGHT go out with me."

"Wow, well see you later then, I will let you have time to yourself," She went back to the common room; I just lay there in all my glory, well my happiness at least! I was so happy I couldn't wait until tomorrow. But then I realized I didn't know where to meet him So I wrote to him, "Draco, where am I to meet you tomorrow?"

I sent the letter out and he wrote back saying, "let's meet same place same time!"

"Sweet," I couldn't wait! Tomorrow would be just as awesome as today was!

* * *

(A/N: heres the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it please R&R also go by KaityXblindXangel's rule. At least one review before you get the next chapter!) 


	9. Chapter 9

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

(two weeks later)

* * *

I jolted up almost in tears, looking over at the clock I noticed it was only four am. I didn't want to go back to sleep in fear of the dream... not wait nightmare. I sat on the edge of my bed wondering why it was coming back to me.. the memory, the one I need to block out. I threw on my cloak and slipped out into the main school. Slyly walking into the DADA class room, I saw my dad sleeping on some papers he should have been checking. I simply nudged his arm and softly said, "hey dad wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "What do you want," he scowled at me as I sat on the floor, "sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"And why is that," he questioned with a slight snarl in his voice, I could tell he DEFIANTLY wasn't a morning person.

"Oh.. umm. a bad dream... well more or less a really bad memory," I said curled up on the floor. I looked away a moment later, "I really don't want to talk about it though." He raised his eyebrow, and then said, "well now I want to know. Well Sera, we can do this one of two ways you tell me or I force it out of you."

"Oh really," I looked back at him interested on HOW we would force it out of me, "and how will you manage that?"

"I am very good as seeing into people past," he said, I really didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

I sighed, "well you'll have to force it out of me then cuz I'm not going to talk about it." He took out his wand and pointed it at me, the next thing I could remember was back in New York City at night.

* * *

(flash back)

_A thirteen year old Sera was walking down a street late at night headed to a party. She was wearing her Chuck Taylor's, back jeans, a really old Green Day t-shirt and a overly large back zip up hoodie. She then slipped into a old run-down house, there were only about three other girls there. She stood in the corner unnoticed by mostly everyone there, she shouldn't have been there and she knew it. After about fifteen minutes of sitting there just listening to music she was about to leave, until a seventeen year old male stepped in front of her. He had short blonde hair, and hazel eyes, 'Hey Sera where do you think your going?' The thirteen year old Sera tried to force her was past him, 'MOVE Ethan, I don't have your money so leave me alone.' He grabbed her by the shoulders tightly, 'Ah Sera you know I **need** that money, well since you don't have it you know what that means, right boys?' The only people in the house now were about twenty sixteen through eighteen year old males. Ethan then quickly jabbed his fist into her stomach and pushed her into the group of boys who were taking turns having a punch at her. Sera tried her best to fight them off with her temper raising, she was soon forced into a corner with then surrounding her, this time she knew they wouldn't let her live. Sera then lose grip of all sanity, she quickly pulled out a hand gun and clips from the inside of her hoodie. The only reason she had the gun was because she stole it from her step mom when she was at the bar getting drunk, she wanted to be protected but didn't want to use it; unfortunately that wasn't the case now, she didn't care if she killed them. After about five minutes Ethan, the gang leader was the only one left alive, he was hit twice though, once in the leg and once in the shoulder. 'YOU FUCKING BITCH,' He yelled at her, the girl formally know as Sera walked up to him pointing the gun at his head. 'You wouldn't do it your a pussy nothing more,' She cocked the gun ready to pull the trigger, there was no hope for him, he had taken lives of innocent people and now she was going to take his. 'Then do it, I'll be waiting for you at the gates of hell,' with one final shot she had killed everyone in the gang who even laid a finger on her. After she was running, crying unsure of what happened and why she did it, she buried the gun, deep, so it could never be found again. After she slipped into the apartment where she lived, cover with cuts all over her body and walked past her step-mom's drunken friend who was passed out, she was support to be watching her. She quickly jumped into the shower, not even bothering to take she clothes off as long as she could wash the blood off of her clothes._

(end flash back)

* * *

My dad was looking at me, I could feel his eyes watching me, I couldn't see him though I was in tears. I didn't think anyone knew how bad I felt about that hole thing happening, the next think I knew was my dad was on the floor kneeling next to me with his hand on my shoulder. I leaned into him as he hugged me and said, "it ok, I know how you feel Sera." Even though I didn't show it, I was shocked to find out he had taken lives also, we had so much in common it was scary.

Then I looked at my watch again, it was nine am, and I was on my dad's bed. I was surprised that I actually fell asleep again, even more surprised that my dad could carry me and lay in the bed. A moment later I walked back out into the room sitting in a chair in front of his desk on a gloomy Saturday morning. "You seemed to have a pretty hard childhood," his cold voice broke the silence. "Yea, but I really don't wan to talk about it... I'd rather know more about you and mom."

"I'd rather _not _talk about my past," he snapped, "but.. what would you like to know about your mother?"

I sat there in thought and finally asked, "What was her full name?" I decided to go with easy questions at fist.

"Marissa Kayla Snape, or Pure if your talking about her maiden name." I sat then, it had struck me, the reason Professor Pure looked like me was not because she died her hair like I fist though. Her green streaks, my green streaks, they were natural, she was my **mother**, she was still alive. That's why Professor M. K. Pure was always so nice to me, and treated me more like a person. "Umm dad, how about I come back later to talk, I just remembered some homework that I had to finish," I lied but her believed me and let me go.

On my way to the Muggle Studies call I saw a girl, she was having trouble carrying some books. I walk up to her, "do you need some help," She had light brown hair, and hazel eyes, she wore the school uniform and her hair back in a pony tail. Well anyways she looked over at me and smiled, "yes please." I took over half the books from her and helped her carry them into Professor Slughorn's office. "Oh by the way my names Amber, Amber Gaunt," she smiled and held out her hand. I shook her hand, "Serafina, Serafina Snape." She looked at me, "so are you really-"

"Professor Severus Snape's daughter? Yes I am," I finished off her question. We talked for a while getting to know each other. She was also a 6th year, but she was a Ravenclaw. After she left to finish up an essay I continued my way to the Muggle Studies room. I walked in and she looked up at me with a smile as though she has been waiting for me, "Ah Serafina, how are you?"

"Hello Professor Pure, or should I say Professor Snape," I said with a smile ear to ear.

She smiled at me and took off her glasses wiping them with her shirt, "you caught me, I was wondering when you would figure it out." I was so cool I was actually meting both my parents in the same year! I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Sera I'm so sorry you had to be separated from us, but I couldn't let you get killed for my mistake. I had to run and I knew if I had you, they would kill you," she whispered to me. We hugged for a while longer before I came back to my senses, "I... wow! We have to go tell dad, he thinks your dead."

"No," she pulled away looking at me seriously, "He mustn't know, not yet." I looked at her oddly, "why not now?" She then smiled and said, "I'm waiting for the opportune moment to make my appearance." I stayed there and we came up with a plan on how to get them two back together, of course it wouldn't happen until next week. Still this was great I had a _real _family!

* * *

A/N THANK YOU ALL! R&R and we'll keep writing also go to my profile and click the think to see a little pic! oh and Kiyo its LUPIN!


	10. Chapter 10

The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

* * *

(Kiyo's POV)

Draco and I had met several times during those two weeks…. We were becoming very close… One of the days that we had met up he hinted around about asking me out…

This was two week from when we first met up…

"Kiyo? Can I ask you something?" Draco said slowly making sure that every word said was understood… I started thinking; there were only two things he could ask… to go out with me or to leave me…

"Sure Draco" She said slightly happy

"Well we have known each other since the day we were born… seeing as our family's are related because of blood… and we have been seeing more of each other lately and I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it Draco, you can tell me anything!" I said; he was going to ask me I just knew it!

"Well," he began and kneeled down "Would you be my girlfriend?" He opened a box that contained a necklace with a Lion with a snake wrapped around it…

"AWW" I said taking the necklace and placed it on with the help of Draco, now standing… "Of course I will!"

He kissed me and took we hand, we walked around the school… We ran into Serafina Snape…

"Hey Sera," I said blushing slightly.

"Hey Kiyo?" Sera said… She noticed that I was holding onto Draco

"Yes it is me… what's wrong?" she was looking weirdly at Draco and I.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she said and walked off.

"I think she doesn't like us together" Draco said turning towards me, he kissed me again… Merlin he is a good kisser… I blushed a darker scarlet…

"Do you think the rest of the school will be like that?" I said after we broke.

"I doubt it, but I know Crabbe and Goyle will freak with a girl around… But who cares about them?" Draco said with a small smirk

I hugged him, "True, but still they are your friends, and I don't want to break you guys apart"

"It's not like them two and myself are dating, though I do see where you are coming from… They will understand, I am sixteen, I need to explore the world!" he said now chuckling.

"Its getting late Draco, I should be getting to bed…" I frowned, I didn't want to leave him, I had wanted to be with him since first year, and I finally got to be with him.

"Alright, I will take you there…" he said picking me up.

I gasped; he walked me to a hall on the seventh floor… "Draco, the Gryffindor tower isn't here… What are you doing?" he was pacing back and forth the hall… He had set me down… "Draco? Wha-" my questions had been answered… A door had appeared… and he entered, and motioned for me to follow him… When I entered a magnificent room had appeared… it was everything I had imagined when I was day dreaming about spending my life with him… He was in the bed waiting… I got in and fell asleep instantly… I had a dream about the two of us

Dream

I could see myself standing at the lake… It was the first time I met Draco with out him yelling at me or anything like that… I could see him approaching me, then I saw my mom, I miss her so. She had been missing for so long… I had to choose between my two loves, Draco, and my mother… I didn't want to lose either of them, so I told Draco to go to my mom… I met both of them there…

"Mom, where have you been?"

"Gone, banished, left, never to come back"

"Mom-" I hugged her, I had to leave Draco out in the cold, I had lived without my mother for nearly my whole life… I only had vague memories of her… Just then I felt something cold on my stomach and jolted up

End Dream

"Huh? What?" I said rushed… Then I saw him "What was that?"

"Sorry, I had to wake you, its time to get something to eat…" he said, I thought I was still dreaming, did I just sleep with him?

"Oh, alright" I quickly got changed, I kept noticing he was covering his left forearm… I wondered why but decided to leave it be… we went to breakfast and met up with an old friend of mine.

"SAGE!" I screamed across the nearly empty Great Hall… I ran over to her… She had her bright red hair pulled back… Her emerald green eyes looked at Draco and myself

"Kiyoko, wow, it's been a while… How is it going?" she said still looking at the strange boy that was next to me…

"Very good? And yourself?" I said excitedly

"Good… School should just die!" she hated school, made it apparent too!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

* * *

(the weekend)

I slung my guitar over my shoulder(yes the guitar had a strap on it) and I rushed from the Muggle Studies room over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. I then flung open the door, forcing back a smile, tried not to laugh, and made myself look worried. "DAD DAD, you've got to hurry come on follow me quick!" I exclaimed once he jumped up and was about to follow me I started off towards the Muggle Studies room. Giggling all the way there, I just hoped he hadn't heard me. Once I reached the door I stopped right outside , flung my guitar back around and start to play. _I hope this works _it truly the only why my mind could think of. Once I saw my dad turn the corner and face me, I just concentrated on playing the song right. " SERAFINA MARISSA SNAPE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THE POI-"

I smiles as he came to and abrupt stop, and it was astonishing, he didn't look angered, but shocked. I heard my mothers voice coming through the door, "Its been a hard days night, and I've been working like a dog." I kept playing as she kept up singing, she was good, really good, I mean if she wanted to she could have gotten a job in America as a signer. Her voice was amazing, but so was my dads expression, its was a mix of, shock, happy, and disbelief all in one; he stood, mouth open, eyes wide, "but when I come home to you and fine the things that you do." After hearing that he stared at the door and muttered out something," M…m…Marissa?"

Still playing but with a smile, "go on, see for yourself." The plan was working just as I wanted it to, now to see if the rest would go through as planned. I watched him slowly walk up to the door and like a little kid unsure about something, opened the door. We both looked inside, I stopped playing as my mom finished up one line, "so why on earth would I moan 'cause when I get you alone, you know I feel ok." She had a huge smile, I didn't think it could be any bigger, she then pushed a piece of green hair away from her face, "h-hello, long time no see Severus." I watched him try to say something with out much success, he just kept walking up to her; once he stopped a few feet from where she was, she jumped off the desk and darted up to him giving him a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, I smiled and thought _my work here is done_, so I closed the door to leave them alone.

I started walking through the halls happily, too happy to know that there was evil in the world, too happy to care, and too happy to pay attention to where I was going. And as expected I moment later I was again meeting the ground, face first, then a felt a heavy thud on my back; which was non other than my Flying V. Then a low voice, a mans voice said, "Oh geez, I'm so sorry!" After standing up and taking in a breath I looked in to a pair of amazing green eyes. I was lost in them for a good thirty seconds before I cam back to my senses, "I.. uh… I-its ok." He smiled and lead me to where he was headed to, the Great Hall.

"Well now that you know about me, why don't you tell me for yourself," I said with a smile. Of course I left out the details about my last name and who my father was, most people cringed when they found that out… "Well, I'm sure you've heard about me haven' you?" I shock my head. "Wow…. Well I'm also 16 a 6th year, Gryffindor, umm my name is Harry Potter," he finished off. He had been so sweet to me for just meeting me, even though he knew that I was a Slytherin, it didn't seem to bother him. "So Sera, what did you say that your last name was?" I chocked and I was taken over by a slight stage of shock, "well…. Ummm.. My last name is.."

"Miss Snape, I was wondering where I might have found you," I heard Ms. McGonagall's voice. Harry's mouth dropped open and I gave him a reassuring grin. Turning around I answered her, "yes Professor?"

"I would like to have a word with you in my office, its about, well you'll see," she said plainly. I hope I'm not in trouble I mean I haven't done anything wrong…. Have I? "I'll talk to you later Harry," he finally closed his mouth and nodded, we waved to each other before I left. Once we reached her office I took a seat across from her. "So what did you want to see me about Professor?" She looked up at me with a wicked grin, "I wanted to talk to you because I have notice you have been doing so well with your self transfiguration, I wanted to see if you where maybe a Metamorphmagi." I had read about them, people who can change what they look like at any given time. "Really how can I find out if I am one?"

One hour later

"Very good Serafina, I think that is enough for today though, come back next week, oh and one more thing, don't go abusing you power." I nodded and left, I was amazed, I could make myself look exactly like some one else! I happily made my way to the Muggle Studies room, opened the door and also closed it again when I saw no one was there. I did the same to the DADA room, but once I closed that door I leaned against a wall. _Dear lord Sera, what did you do… _I didn't even bother thinking about going into the private quarters; I feared I would be scarred for life of what I might see.

Once I got back to the girls dorm I wrote Kiyoko about my day. I didn't even wait to see if Midnight came back, I just fell asleep, and if all worked well tomorrow would be fun. The next thing I knew is that it was Monday morning and that I didn't have a class at all this morning. Looking at the time I saw it was 9 am, "SHIT DADA classes start in fifteen minutes!" I jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on; not even bothering with breakfast I snuck to my father private quarters. I placed a spell on the room so as long as I was in there, there would be no sound at all. Once I noticed he was sound asleep I went through his wardrobe and took some thing he would normally ware, shrunk it, placed it into my pocket, and scampered out of the room. I rushed to the closest, empty bathroom and made myself look exactly like him and with a flick of my wand I was instantly in his clothes. After perfecting his voice I walked up to the door leading to the class, took a deep breath. I burst through the door and walked up to the front noticing it was all 6th year Gryffindor's. The two I noticed right away was none other that Harry and Kiyoko, "Good morning class!" Everyone looked at me oddly except Kiyoko, "today we will be doing something different, first I want you to partner up!" Everyone yet again looked oddly at me but Kiyoko busted into a fit of laughter.

This was fun, but a moment later after convincing everyone to partner up the door opened again. "What is going on is here," everyone, including myself looked at the figure in the door way, it was my dad. "Oh shit," I said, forgetting to cover my real voice; Harry looked over at me when I spoke and mouthed the words 'Sera run NOW' to me. I didn't wait a second, I saw the door behind me and darted out as "STOP NOW" echoed behind me. As soon as I turned a corner I pulled out my wand and with a simple spell I was myself again, even in my normal clothes. Once I saw my dad turn the corner I just acted as though I was casually walking and nothing had happened. "Sera," I heard him say, so I turned to face him, "yeah dad?"

"As odd as this sounds, but did you just see… me run by… wait why are you out of class?"

"Oh…. 5th year herboligy was canceled today.. And no I didn't see you just run by.." He looked me straight in the eyes, I hoped he didn't know I was lying, "Sera, I would like to have a talk with you and your mother later on." The angered look meant I was caught, damn it was already in trouble.

* * *

A/N: R&R or no new chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

* * *

(Kiyo's POV)

"Draco, lets have a Christmas party!" I told him. I really did think that it was a good idea.

"Where would we host it?" he said. I knew that was coming.

"In the Slytherin House, or a new common room to fit our needs."

"RoR? That would work. Who are you inviting?"

"Sera, Harry, Ron, Hermione, You, and me."

"You know how I am with Potter. Though I think I know a way to deal with him." Draco said with a smirk.

"Draco, no hurting Harry!"

"Don't worry he won't be"

I kissed him good night and entered the Gryffindor common room.

I wrote invites to Sera, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Letting them know to come to the RoR tomorrow at 4:15 and that the party would start at 4:30

XxX Next Day XxX

It was the longest Saturday I had ever had. I spent the morning with Draco; we went to the lake and fooled around. He kept paralyzing me; it was kind of weird he never did that before. At one I told him to get ready, and that I needed to get ready too. Tonight was going to be the best. Draco would leave Harry be, Ron and Hermione would get talking; Sera and Harry would finally have some alone time. It was going to be perfect. I wore a knee length hunter green silk skirt with little moon beads, and a slightly tight silver top, with flared sleeves.

"Are you coming Kiyoko?" Hermione called up the stairs to me

"Yeah just a second." I yelled back to her. I put on my make up and then went downstairs.

"Let's go" we walked down to the Room of Requirements and everyone was already there. Including a red head that I had not seen before, what the heck, it was worth it. I thought of what I wanted in the party and then the door appeared.

"Enter." I said allowing our guests to enter before myself. When I had got in, every thing was there. Yes, I thought to myself, everything is going to be perfect.

"Drink?" Draco questioned.

"Draco, You know that I do not drink alcohol. I walked over to the table, fixed myself some punch, took a sip, and set it back down. I walked around to make sure that every one was enjoying themselves'. When I got back to the table to talk with Draco he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"Your wearing Slytherin colors. I am surprised. You look stunning." He said pulling me into a gentle yet deep kiss. I blushed a very deep scarlet.

"Why thank you, and your looking great yourself." I took a drink of my punch I was actually quite parched. "Would you like to dance?"

"That would be lovely."

"Let me put on a nice song on then", I said and flicked my wand and a slow song started. Before I could put my wand away, Draco took it.

"You do not need to do any more work, just enjoy yourself." He then pulled me closer and we danced.

"Draco? I am getting a little dizzy, I am just going to sit down for a minute." I said and he took me into a quite room and I laid down.

"I will check in on you in a few minutes." He said and I closed my eyes.

I had awoken to not being able to move, and being very cold. I could barely see. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I thought to my self what is going on. I was scared. I heard movement. I tried moving my head but that did not work very well. Then he came into sight, Draco. What is he going to do? I thought. I lifted my head with great force; it was just enough to see what was going on. I then lay my head back down and cried inside. He started to kiss me and I knew what was happening. I could not believe him; he knew how I felt about this. I screamed inside stop, but nothing worked. I did not know how long I had been there but I knew that I wanted OUT. It was probably an hour or so when he finally stopped got dressed again and had left me there. His curse had worn off and I had quickly got dressed and stormed out of the Room of Requirements. I knew every one saw that I was crying. I just went to my room and laid on the bed crying. I did not know what to think anymore.

* * *

(A/N: same rules apply, one review and a new chapter, enjoy)


	13. Chapter 13

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

* * *

"YOU ARE WHAT!" My dad yelled at me, he found out I was dating Harry and boy was he pissed.

I slowly uncovered my ear, "OK DAD YOU DON'T HAVE YOU YELL I'M ONLY TWO FEET AWAY!"

"Both of you stop," my mom said as she walked over to dad and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Severus, please calm down." He looked at her as if she belonged in an insane asylum. "CALM DOWN HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN OUR DAUGHTER IS DATING POTTER!" I simply rolled my eyes as I snuck out of the room as they began to argue about something or other. After that I walked down to the Gryffindor common room, to meet up with Kiyoko. After I finally found her she let me in the Gryffindor common room, and as soon as I stepped in I got an array of glares. "Don't mind them," was the only thing Kiyoko said to me. Harry on the other hand was acting a little odd around me, but still gave me a hug and a soft kiss. "Harry what's wrong? Your acting a little in lack of a more literate term, strange."

"Oh its nothing… really," he said to me with a weak smile. There was something wrong I knew it well. I looked at him with sincerity, "Come on Harry, you know you can tell me anything." He just shook his head then sat down, I was going to sit next to you when Kiyoko came up behind me, "Hey Sera, could you help me please." I looked from her to Harry, then back to her, "ummm…. Yeah sure." Slowly I followed her up to her bed, to more or less, help her pack. "Christmas! My favorite holiday, I can't wait can you." Still folding some of her clothes and placing them in the trunk I gave a slight shrug. To tell you the truth, I'm not to fond on really any holidays. They actually depress me quite a bit. While we were half way done with the packing, my hawk flew in placing two note in my hand. The first one, from professor McGonagall was just letting me know I was now a registered metamorphoigi and that the odd thing was I had no fingerprints or real marks to trace me by. After thinking about it for a while it dawned on me, that's precisely why I was never caught for the killing. As I looked at the second, blood red letter, everyone in the common room gave a slight gasp. "What its just a red note," I said looking at them puzzled.

"Sera, that's no ordinary red note that's a howler," I looked over at Kiyoko as is she was mental. But ignored her I was just going to read it, well as soon as I opened it, the damned thing jumped from my palm and bit me! I started swearing as the letter was saying something. "SERAFINA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"YOUR FUCKING LETTER BIT ME!" I said wiping around glaring at nothing more that a levitation piece of paper.

"Watch you language girl," my fathers voice echoed of from the paper. "I want you to report to my office NOW do-"

"Can I go say bye to Kiyo since she leaving soon?" I felt idiotic talking with the paper.

"FINE! But after that you get your ass here, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir." After that the paper ripped itself then fell onto the floor. I just stood there giggling to myself as everyone else watched in shock. Kiyoko then walked up behind me, "Sera… I've got to go, my dad is going to come pick me up in a matter of minutes." She had a weak smile as she lifted some of her stuff. "Hey I'm coming to say bye, here let me help you," I lifted some more of her bags as Harry also helped as we walked to meet up with Lupin. As we made our way to the entrance, Kiyo started telling me about how she was going to go to the Weasley's for Christmas day and maybe spend the rest of the break with Malfoy. "DAD!" Kiyoko exclaimed as she ran the rest of the way to her dad, "Kiyo, oh Harry, and Sera, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Could be better," I said giving a half hearted smile. I said my good byes and told Kiyo to write if she could, then it was just Harry and I. We stared walking together, silently, and apart, it felt so odd, but then Harry stopped me. "Sera.. I think, no I know I should tell you this." I looked at him then listed his head, "Harry, wha- what's wrong?"

"We are, Sera, we aren't going to work out I mean I'm sorry I really am but its just, we aren't meant to be" He said I stood there my legs felt weak and tears filled my eyes as he walked away, leaving me, alone. After he was out of site I ran, just to get my wits back and to stop crying. I then took a deep breath as I walked into my fathers office. "I see you finally decided to sh-"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," I said sitting across from him, I didn't have the fight left in me. He seemed like he was about to say something when he stopped himself, we then both stared at a note that and owl dropped on his desk. He then gripped his left forearm and picked up the note, reading its silently to himself. He then got a some what scared look across his face, "Sera.. Come with me." His voice was very shaky as he spoke. I Slowly followed him up on to the seventh floor and walked through the door into the RoR. As we walked in I had a cold chill run up my spine and heard a hissing voice from in the distance. Slowly after walking beside my father I spotted a tall extraordinarily pale man standing, waiting for us it seemed. As I stood in front of this snake looking man, my heart had jumped into my thought and my stomach dropped. "Severus and Serafina I presume?" The man hissed as my father nodded. "So you did lie to me, how dare you,"

"No that's not true, I lied about killing Sera here, because I knew she would be useful if I let her live, but Marissa is very well dead." He said calmly I was shocked he could say that my mother was dead when she was still living I was just to scared to even speak. The Snake man glared at my father seeming to find a trace of a lie, but then looked over at me. "So you think your daughter could also be helpful," he smirked. "Then you won't mind is I do this then?" I felt my left arm jerk up as he grabbed my arm and ripped up my sleeve. "I don't see why that is proving a point," my dad stated I could sense that he was worried. "Then if you don't want her to live and obey me, like you are then I'll kill you and force you daughter her watch you die slowly."

"NO!" I yelled, " do what you want to me, just don't hurt him."

The man smiled then pressed his wand agents my skin, "Morsmordre!"

I let out a yelp of pain closing my eyes tightly as a excruciating pain traveled through my body. My body felt weak, and I fell on to my knees the man laughed and I felt my fathers trying to help me up. I let out a sob and pulled my sleeve down again covering my newly marked arm, its was throbbing, I was crying, and that man was laughing. "You will come again, we you are called, now go." The man disappeared and I walked out tears streaming, and thinking about Harry only made me cry harder. My father opened the door to his quarters letting me in, as I passed him I noticed he had and upset look upon his face. I didn't get completely passed him when he grabbed my shoulder, once I turned to face him I noticed that he had me in a hug. I couldn't help but cry more then, "Sera, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't want this to happen." Then I felt a single tear on my shoulder I looked up to see him actually slightly crying, before I could do anything he let me go and walked over to him room. I then fell onto the couch, letting tears stream down once I felt his standing by the couch, "dad, you don't need to worry, I'm no longer with Harry."

"Dad, more like mom… and what happened why did you to break up?" I looked up seeing none other that my mom. I wiped the tears from my face looking up at her then I shook my head. Then I stood up, "I'll talk to you later." with that I silently walked back up to the Slytherin tower, after saying the password I walked in seeing none other than my FAVORITE person… Malfoy. And of course he can never keep him mouth shut, and since I was still wiping my tears he to the opportunity to harass me. "Ew, who beat you with the ugly stick?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Oh a little hostile too, hmm did some one start pmsing?"

"I said shut the FUCK up Malfoy before you make me go over there and kick your ass."

He laughed, the one thing I hated was when you are in a horrid mood and people laugh at you. So I decided to keep my word, I went over to him and punched his face. I was just pissed off now, I then pulled him up off the chair and punched him again for good measures. Then I pushed him back into the chair, he was covering his nose, and I felt no remorse for him. "If you ever insult me again I swear to god I will make the rest of you damned life a living hell." I then stormed up the stair into the empty girls dorm, slamming the door with full force behind me, then I just screamed at the top of my lungs. Though that didn't last long my scream quickly turned into sobs. I fell on my bed and searched through my bag for something to calm me down. I found something I swore I would never do again. A bottle of vodka and an unopened pack of cigarettes. I have no idea why, but I opened the bottle and started to drink it straight. I was something I hadn't done in a while, so it was strong, really strong. After the swing I opened the pack taking one out, lighting it and I began to smoke. After getting tired of just sitting on my bed I looked at myself in the mirror, my make-up running down my face, my eyes puffy, red, and a bit glazed, and my hair looked like a monstrosity. I really didn't care I was just mad, at every one who insulted me, every one to hurt me, and all them good for nothing GRYFFINDORS! God, all of them, they are nothing but good for nothing pain in the asses, Harry, Hermione, Kiyoko, Ron, All of them! I then slammed my fist in the dresser, out of anger then walked around the room.

After I decided to take a walk, so I lit up another cigarette, and walked taking a swig from my bottle every once in a while. The I finally stopped, I had made my why over to my fathers quarters, taking one last swing and placing the cigarette back in my mouth I opened the door. Boy was I wasted, and I knew I shouldn't have been there, but I was. I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch talking, then they both stopped and looked over at me. "SERAFINA what do you think you are doing," I heard my mother actually yell at me.

I attempted to say something, I don't know what though, my words were horribly slurred together, "Serafina, put that out right now and hand over that bottle." My dad seemed to be the one who wanted to actually reason, so I went to take a step, but everything started getting white, I felt really light headed and the last thing I remembered was.

(morning)

I slowly started to open my eyes, and I saw something. Once I could see clearly I saw my father over me, his wand giving off a bright light and him leaned in close. "Sober?" I whined and pushed the wand away, "I am never drinking again, ugh." Then I turned over on my side and covered my face.

"Come on get up, I'll give you something to get rid of your hangover," He then got off then bed and walked out. I sat up looking around, seeing I was in my dad's room, I then rubbed my eyes, and my dad walked back in handing me a cup of some rancid smelling potion. "Its not going to taste good, I can tell you that, but it works." I drank it, he was right, its was as bad as it smelt, but I finished it. "Thanks."

"You know Sera, if you need something, come to me or you mother, don't go drinking your sorrows away, trust me," he then took the cup. For the rest of that dad, it was just me and my father, talking, it actually made me feel a bit better, it just being us, talking, I never knew my dad could be so cool or understanding.

* * *

A/N: same rules still apply, I need one review, also R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

****

The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Kiyoko's POV

* * *

"Draco, you bastard… How could you do that?"

"Do what love?"

I slapped him right across the face.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!"

"We both had fun, you know it."

"You mean you have fun while I sat there not being able to do anything. You didn't give me a chance to say yes or no, I mean what if I wanted to join you?"

"Kiyo, I love you- did you or didn't you?"

I could not form the words that I needed to say. I just grabbed his hand and brought him to the tree outside- not the crazy tree.

"Draco, I love you to… I am just not ready for something like that. We still have the rest of this year and all of next year. I did but I didn't. I just-" I turned away from him with a small tear forming.

He just turned me around again and kissed me. Merlin I hate it when he does that. I just kind of melt away, I can never yell at him after that. I need to talk to some one. Maybe Sera would listen to me. I wrote her a note telling her what had happened… She wrote back that night. Before I get to that- the rest of me bitching at Draco

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE A BITCH RIGHT?"

"Kiyoko, please calm down" I saw him reaching into his robes- no NOT this time.

"You know how I feel about that. Why did you have to completely ignore my request to wait? What if I get-" I stopped and just ran away again, I couldn't think about that… I ended up Merlin knows where and just started crying. I couldn't help it that's all I could do. He hurt me more than he ever realized. I couldn't just sit there and let him do this to me. I just wanted to kill him, but I couldn't I loved him. I know I contradict a lot but I just can't help it. After calming down, I thought aloud to myself…

"Damn fucking emotions. I have been here for 3 hours." It was about 10 pm… Sera's letter came. She was furious. I started to cry again. Why did she have to sound so angry in the letter? I just wanted something soft and kind to read.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i'm going to try to get teh next chapter up for you all asap! Also same rules as always, one comment then you'll getthe new chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

* * *

I just couldn't believe what I saw landing in front of me, a note, from Kiyoko, damn she had the nerve to owl me. Better yet she acted as though everything was peachy and not a GOD DAMNED thing ever happened. HUH! I hastily grabbed my quill and some paper and jot down:

What the hell is wrong with you! I am REALLY tired of having to always read about YOUR problems! I mean come on now whining over some boy, will you get a life!

Serafina Snape.

* * *

I punctured a small hole in the paper while adding the period next to my name, never the less I sent it off you **her** then walked to the girls dorms and prepared for bed.

(next morning)

I had skipped breakfast today and was resting in a chair in my mom's living quarters having a nice conversation with her. "Sera please, there is no need to get hostile when I mention Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form." Taking a deep breath followed by a sigh I looked up at her with a little unease. "I'm sorry, its just I'd rather not hear that name for a while if at all possible. I mean you know what happened." She nodded then poured some tea for the both of us. After a moment of silence my mom set her cup down, "Your father told me about your.. Well uhh…" She motioned to my left arm. A look of sorrow hung in her eyes, it had to be a lot harder for her knowing that I was forced to join the Death Eaters. I looked down a my still slightly burning left fore arm then gave a light sight, looking back up at her mournfully I simply nodded.

After Finishing up our tea we parted ways, mom went off to teach to teach her subject and I went to my first and favorite class of the day, Potions. When it came to the Slytherin's Slughorn favored me, he said I defiantly had my fathers ability when it came to potion making. So of course I was passing that class with flying colors, see the thing is I had been secretly raiding my fathers personal storage of potion ingredients. I've been practicing and also creating my own, also finding ways on how to cut the time it takes to make some potions in half or shortening them up even more so! Ah, its good to have my dad be the ex potions master otherwise I'd more that likely be getting caught by Slughorn and having another good twenty detentions added onto my still ever growing list of detentions; its like I practically lived in detention. Well after leaving potions I was wandering throughout the halls care free, until Hermione and Kiyoko passed me. Hermione had waved at me, but I completely ignored her and walked over to Pansy whom I have actually made some what friends with and we made our way to our next class, DADA. As we walked into class my father gave me one of his reassuring grins with out even grinning, if that makes any sense at all, its just I could see it in his eyes. I gave a really simple smile and then took my seat in between Draco and Crabe. Pansy sat on the other side of Draco and Goyle sat next to Crabe. We were all joking around and having a good time, until Pansy, Crabe, and Goyle started talking down about the Gryffindor's we had to share the class with. Draco just looked away from them as I questioned him, "what wrong with you, you were happy all of five seconds ago." Draco then shock his head then just as he was about to say anything my dad broke in to start the class. "Today we will yet again be practicing how to conjure a spell without speaking, you will also be paired into partners randomly."

A few groups had been picked when I heard my named called, I then sat up attentively and waited to see who my partner would be. Once I saw the piece of paper fly up into the air I fidgeted impatiently. He snatched it from in the air and looked at it and his eyes widened in a worried look, "Mr. Potter." I didn't wait a moment, I jumped out of my seat and slammed my hand on the table, " This… this is UNJUST!"

"This is cruel punishment," announced Harry and I glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, Sera, I do not want to hear any more of it, now get to now, do I make myself clear?" I nodded then gripped my wand tightly, I glared and gave a low growl as I stiffly walked over towards Harry. He was glaring and me and I, scowled at him, and with a heavy sigh we began to practice, or at lease he did. "I can't believe this, I can't believe this! Out of everyone in the class I had to be paired with you, I mean at least Pansy got some one decent like Goyle," I though out loud and Harry rolled his eyes at me.

"You know this is no walk in the park for me either," he snapped at me. Glaring at one another my fathers voice broke in startling me at bit, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Snape, I expected to see some sort of progress by now, well if I don't see any soon you can both be practicing it after school in detention." I nodded then scowled at Harry again, but that soon turned to me chuckling at his sad attempts to conjure a spell.

I had turned around to see how either Pansy or Draco was doing, and the next thing I knew I landed face first on the ground. The bastard had actually knocked me down. I had lift myself up on to my knees and I either heard laughter or 'are you ok Sera?" I quickly turned around sending an expelliarmus at him and knocked him down, then I glared triumphantly down at with a sight giggle. I watched him sit up and I went to stand, but before I could get on my feet I had flipped over a chair, laying on the floor again. I heard my dad's voice seeming to be coming from behind me announce, " THAT IS ENOUGH!" That wasn't going to stop me, I was even more riled up now; placing my finger beneath my noise I saw my fingers covered with blood. Before I even knew I was up off the ground and launching at Harry with nothing more but a closed fist. The class went into a roar and I knocked Harry down, and I was punching. The next moment I felt my head slam on the stone floor and he had me pinned down, he was also punching with just as much, if not more strength as me. It was long though I was back up and defending myself again, though it wasn't going to last long. My dad started pulling me off of Harry and dragging me away from our battle. I felt my leg dangling and my dad holding me back tight and saw Hermione, Kiyoko, and Ron helping Harry up off the floor. "POTTER DUMBLEDOR'S OFFICE NOW," he then put me down after Harry left, "SERAFINA MARISSA SNAPE IN MY OFFICE NOW!" I stormed into his office and slammed the door behind me, after cooling down a bit I made my way to the mirror to examine my stinging face. I had a cracked lower lip, a small bump on the back of my head, two black eyes, a few minor cut and burses, the sleeve on my uniform was ripped and I had a cut there, it also seemed that I had yet again broke my noise. I then turned around when I heard arguing coming from behind the door as both my mom and dad walked in. "Serafina what the bloody hell were you thinking," my mother started out with a angered tone.

"Clearly she wasn't thinking at all," my dad had replied sarcastically but then his smirk seemed to fade when mom glared at him.

"It was only self def-"

"Self defense my arse Sera," he interrupted me in the middle.

"No matter WHAT it is you don not have the right to attack someone like that Serafina," she was very serious, it was quite frightening actually. I have never seen her this pissed, and I didn't want to see it again, and even the 'cold hearted git' my dad was even showing his was a little frightened. She then grabbed his arm and drug him into a separate room and began discussing something. After they seemed to reach and agreement they walked out of the room and my dad started, "One full month of detention."

From there my mom continued, " and for that month you are also grounded, meaning you will go to meals and classes as normal. Then you are allowed a half hour in the Slytherin common room to collect for clothes for the next day. Then you will report to either your father or my room and stay there under our watch for the rest of the night." My jaw dropped, this was just overly cruel, but if I was them I would probably do the same… I think.

After the getting yelled at I walked up to the Slytherin common room, and I was welcomed as a hero, there was applause and cheering, and people from other years I'd never talked to congratulating me. We also had a small party going on, and some how some of the seventh years had snuck in alcohol, and most of the fifth sixth and seventh years drank, minus me. I already learned my lesion when it came to that, I just have a cigarette and enjoyed the half hour I had.

* * *

(A/N: same rules apply one review then a new chapter also hop you enjoy!)


	16. Chapter 16

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Kiyoko's POV

* * *

Things between Draco and me haven't calmed down a bit. I am still ticked at him and I can't forgive him. I knew that he didn't mean to. I wrote back to Sera, I can't believe she won't listen to me.

* * *

Sera, 

Please, why won't you listen? Do you not care anymore? Draco did something that he never should do. Something that hurt me so much. I need someone to talk to, please. I don't know what to do, what if I get- you know. I can't handle school and that. I just need to talk with you, I feel like I have lost you as a friend. I don't want to lose my one true friend. I know I complain about guys a lot but this is a serious thing.

Scared,

Kiyoko Lupin

* * *

I signed the parchment and almost forgot to remind Sera of the dance. So I quickly added that she should come to the masquerade ball this Friday (it being Tuesday). I sent the letter off with my owl and started designing my gown for the ball. I was so excited to go. I hoped to meet some one who I knew wouldn't hurt me like Draco. As I drew the picture in my mind, a letter came in, but not from Sera's hawk. I saw my name etched on the front of the envelope in a familiar handwriting.

"Draco" I said aloud. I almost lit the thing on fire, but I thought that just maybe he had realized what he had done. I opened the letter.

* * *

Kiyoko Emelina Lupin, 

I am sorry for what I did. Please understand that I never wanted to hurt you. I just- no there is no excuse for what I did to you. If you can ever forgive me, meet me at the Lake tonight around six.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

I looked at the time it was 5:30. Jeez took him long enough to send it. I guess I can talk to him tonight. I quickly flicked my wand so I looked decent, and flew to the lake. I sat there lying looking at the stars. They were beautiful tonight, not a cloud in the sky. It was a little chilly. I must have fallen asleep because when I next looked around it was darker and Draco was there. I jumped up and apologized.

"Kiyoko, no need to apologize. I am the one that should be apologizing. I want to prove to you that I am not the kind of person I acted like at the party." He leaned in and kissed me affectionately.

"I don't know what to say… Are you going to the ball?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Of course! I love dancing"

"I will find you," he said and then he disappeared.

I went back to the common room to find that Sera had written me back.

* * *

Kiyoko,

Will the constant pestering me over a guy stop if I see you about this, this thing? Fine I'll talk with you so met me in detention room if you please at 7 no later I will not wait. Also inform me more of this ball, not like I'll be attending though. I would still like to know.

Signed

Serafina M. Snape

* * *

I quickly ran off to the detention hall to meet Sera.

"Sera."

"Kiyo" she sounded really pissed off.

I explained about what had happened at the party. I then told her of the ball.

"I might go," she said a little less ticked off.

"I promise that I won't pester you about what happened its just I needed to tell some one and you're the only person that I really trust any more."

"Alright." She said and entered the detention hall. I went back to my room and waited for the next few days to pass.

Wednesday and Thursday were boring, nothing exciting happened except that I got my gown for the ball.

Friday-

This was probably the most magical day in my life. No pun intended!

My gown was gorgeous, the front was a bunch of angled layers and the back was just straight layers. A ribbon in the back held it on. It was a blue and silver dress with sparkles all over. My mask covered my eyes alone, but had feathers coming from the top of it. To make sure that no one really knew who I was, I made my hair wavy and turned it to a dark brown! I was really excited for tonight. I hoped that I would see Sera at the end.

Draco told me to meet him at the lake just before the ball so that we would be able to go together. I went to the lake one hour before the ball, and waited for Draco. We went to dinner… he was dressed in a suit that was green and black… it had a dark green tie… His mask was a black eye cover, it had little slits so he could see.

"I love your dress Kiyo." He said, but he sounded different.

"Thanks Draco, you look wonderful too." I guess the school has placed a curse so that we couldn't sound like ourselves either… I wonder if they wanted us to go insane.

The Great Hall- Seven in the Evening.

The whole school was there, even the teacher. I couldn't believe how well this was looking. Food was every where and the Weird Sisters were playing music. I danced with Draco and next to us was another couple, I wondered if they had met up before the dance too. The girl had a lace up dress and she had beautiful hair. The boy was in a suit, like pretty much every one else. They looked too happy. Every one look so happy. We danced for hours, we had dinner and danced some more. It was almost one in the morning when there was an announcement from the Weird Sisters-

"It's now almost one in the morning Hogwarts. You know what that means"

A blast of music and then, "ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING REMOVE YOUR-"

The couple from before was kissing, "MASK NOW"

Every one took off their masks, Draco and I hugged and then kissed. I had missed him so much. Just then I heard a scream and I turned. Sera had run off blushing, she was kissing Harry, guess that they didn't go together it just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

* * *

I was in immortal I was in immortal shock, he kissed me, he actually kissed me… not even knowing who was behind the mask, and me not knowing what was behind the mask and we fell in love and kissed. But oh I... we can't be together, he won't let it, I won't let it and my father won't let it after what happened. I just can't, but oh his kiss it was just incredible, my waist still felt his hand even though it was never to be there again, but to kiss him was pure ecstasy. To kiss the enemy, the one who tore out and stomped on my heart falling in love with me again? I can't believe it, I feel a mix between sick and over whelmed with joy from that one little thing. A kiss, from Harry Potter. I woke up the next morning on the couch in my mothers room looking around I smiled widely, not knowing why. I mean it's not right when I can't even force the snarled on my face. After giving up trying to not be happy I slipped my clothes on I rolled up me sleeves considering I wasn't going anywhere but my mom and dad's quarters and to the Slytherin common room. I then walked into my mom's office I heard her start to say "you know she's in th-" and she stopped when I walked in.

"MY GOD MOM POTTER KISSED ME," I exclaimed in a trying to have an upset voice.

"Now look who's complaining about guys," I looked over and saw Kiyoko sitting there. I took a staggered breath in and quickly pulled down my sleeves hoping she didn't notice. A chill ran down my spine, I felt so stupid for letting my guard down for even that simple second. She looked at my arms oddly, then looked back up at my eyes waiting for my response.

After the moment of silences I took in another breath. "I'm not complaining, I'm stating a fact, and he had no right to kiss me in the first place!"

I glared her down as she turned to my mom, "Well thank you for your help Professor Pure." She then smiled as she gathered her things and walked to the door, "goodbye Sera." She then walked out leaving me and my mom alone. I gave a heavy sigh of relief and sat next to my mom who was back to her normal self again. I looked over at her with a smile, not even knowing how big of a smile I had. She looked over at me and giggled, I looked at her in confusion not knowing what was funny.

"You really liked that kiss didn't you Sera dear?" I nodded, there really was no denying it, I guess I never got over my love of him. She smiled at me, "Sera could you come back a little later I need to check these papers for my class, I mean I've been pushing them off long enough."

"Oh ok, I'll just go annoy dad or something," I smiled and gave her a hug before leaving.

I just walked around the halls in a daze and it wasn't long before I heard some one yell 'watch out' and I had yet again fallen over someone. Oh with my luck that someone wouldn't just be someone, it would be….. I looked over at the person I hand fallen on and sure enough it was Potter. I was in to much shock to move and it seemed he was too, so there we are, me laying on him with both our mouths a jarred, my heart was beating a thousand miles per hour and I could feel his doing the same. Then shaking myself back to reality I jumped back onto my feet and fixed my shirt, which didn't help the situation any. He stood up and I bit my lip trying to think of a smartass remark, and quick. After he stood up, I acted as though I was still trying to fix my clothes, I then folded my arms and gave a semi glare, "hmpf watch were your going Potter."

"Me, if it weren't for your fat arse I wouldn't have fallen," that was it! I am NOT fat I'm barely even anything I mean with the rate I have been loosing weight from stress. I threw my arms down on my hips and leaned forward slightly.

"Fat, really? At least I have an ass unlike your slut of a girlfriend Weasley," he couldn't say anything to that I could tell he just glared at me, and I at him. I was then pushed in the back by some on I didn't know who though, just then I felt a pair of arms also catch me. I then looked up to see Harry was the one who caught me and was glaring at some seventh year Slytherin's, the ones whom didn't like me that was. I then stood back and had a blush cross my face and I tried to hide it behind some of my hair. I gave a slight giggle in embarrassment and so did he, my attention was then caught by the clock, I bit my lip again. "Oh no, umm well I… I'm so… sorry for what I…. I said, but I gotta go." He looked at me as though he never heard an apology before and I covered my mouth, that was the first time I've given and apology in a long time. With out even thinking I let three words slip out, and once I relieved what I said I took off in embarrassment, not looking back. I then opened the door to my father's room and walked in, I did as usual and flipped over the couch to lie down. There sitting on the couch who I had just laid on was my dad. I sat up quickly to notice that, he didn't even care, he just sat there with his head in his hand and looking at the floor. Right then I knew something was wrong, some how I knew from that moment on things could only get worse. Then next moment I felt the same thing he did, it was the mark it began burning, but it wasn't a calling one, it was different and I knew…. This would not end good. I looked down at the floor, then up and him, trying to say something, with out any success. I tried again doing the same thing, but again I failed, the only thing I could even think of doing I did; I flung my arms around him and hugged him. After releasing from the hug he lifted my head up and said, "We need to tell her."

I sighed deeply as my father and I walked into my mothers private quarters, she was there sitting at the desk, deeply concentrating on the papers she had to check. She looked up at us and asked dad one thing, "Ok, what did Sera do now."

"Marissa this is not time to joke, we need to tell you something of importance," he said in a shaky voice.

She stood up and walked around the desk, "Severus, what… what's wrong?"

"Marissa, you know I don't want to loose you again, so please-"

"Severus, Serafina, what's going on?"

"Mom let him explain-"

"No, what's going o-"

"MARISSA!…. Please, let me explain…just give me a moment…."I lead her to a chair and hugged closely, after she sat, I joined by sitting on the arm of the chair. She looked from me to him, and back. I sighed heavily and my father informed her on what was going to happen soon, her jaw just dropped. I looked at the floor, ashamed, and my dad pulled her up into a hug. "You understand…..don't you Marissa?"

".. Yes Severus… I do, I just really wish you didn't have to…," she paused for a moment, "but I've been by your side though all of it, and I won't leave you now." She smiled, and I swore a saw a grin cross my fathers face, I then looked at the floor as they're lips met, I really didn't want to see that ya' know. I walked into my mom's bathroom to avoid having to watch that, a moment later I rejoined them and the three of us started to pack my mom's things. I helped her carry her things to the fire place and sighed. She hugged me closely and gave me a kiss on the head. "Sera, be strong."

I nodded as she grabbed the flue powder."Wait mom…" she stopped and looked back at me."I think… well… I know… I told...erm... Well I told Harry I loved him."She smiled at me, shrunk her things, placing them in her pocket, then disappeared into the emerald flames. I stood there looking around the once lively room and sighed. My father then walked up behind me placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up at him."I know what you're thinking Sera, we're never going to see her again, right? Well I don't count on that, it may take a while, but she will manage to find us just like she did at the beginning of the year."

* * *

(A/N: well well well, the plot thinkens more, whats going to happen next, well review and find out!)


	18. Chapter 18

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Kiyoko's POV

* * *

So, after the run in with Sera at her mom's office, I was curious of what she was hiding. I didn't have time to worry about that, I was getting ready to meet Draco, we were going to spend the weekend together. 

I had packed some clothing because we were staying at an inn. I was excited because I knew things would be so much better than they were before. Draco would be here in about two hours to pick me up. Just enough time to get a shower and make myself look decent. I showered, got dressed, did my make-up, and dried my hair, all in an hour and a half.

"Perfect" I murmured, "I can get some work done before we leave."

I pulled out the work from the week, only Defense and Potions, go figure. I tackled Potions because I knew I could get Defense Against the Dark Arts done in a matter of minutes before class. Damn Snape for giving me homework over the weekend.

I must have fallen asleep again, because when I looked up next there was knock at the portrait door. I quickly cleaned up everything, and stepped out the doorway.

"Evening Kiyo" Draco said pleasantly and kissed me. Curse him for being a really good kisser.

"Evening Draco" I replied.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Of course. I just need to grab my stuff."

"I will get it"

I brought my stuff out, and he took it and sent it to our room apparently.

We then rode the train to Diagon Ally. It was a pleasant ride to say the least. I fell asleep in Draco's arms. When I wok up again, we were in our room.

The weekend went by so fast- I couldn't believe it was Sunday night. We were sitting on a roof top, just talking.

"Kiyo, I love you so much, nothing would ever change that you do know right?"

I smiled, he knew I had known"And I you Draco"

The next thing I knew, we were kissing again. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my arm just hurts. I must of hit it some where."

"Any thing I can do to help?"

"No, no it's alright." He pulled me closer and I closed my eyes.

"This next week is going to be hell, exams, being away from you"

"I know, I can't handle being away from you. It's going to be hard." I had other plans for this week also, but Draco wasn't to know about them

"Kiyo, if I tell you something, you promise to not hate me no matter what?"

I looked at him slightly confused, but agreed.

My heart had sunk deeper and deeper all night, I knew something wasn't right with him. His arm hurt, he was slightly distant from me.

"KiyoIparotheDE"

* * *

A/N: and yet again, the plot get more and more interseting, well next chapter will be a long one, so remember one reveiw and then new chapter. 


	19. Chapter 19

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

Sera's POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning, sitting straight up on the couch, looking around my father quarters. He was pacing from one side to the other, making me more nervous, knowing what was going to take place. Sighing I walked over to him, "dad…"

"Sera," he looked at me, I could see worry in his eyes, and today, would clearly not end out very good, not at all.

"We… we'll be alright won't we?" I was hoping for some reassurance, something to make me a bit happier, anything would be good.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, all we can do is hope," he then turned and sat in a chair. "You better get something to eat though, you'll need it today." I nodded with out even putting up a fight, I just wasn't in the mood at all. I snuck into the kitchen getting some food, on my way back to my fathers quarters I saw Harry. Quickly I moved from his sight, it killed me seeing him, I just wanted to cry, and unknowingly, I did. I just stood there and cried, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw two green eyes, it was Harry. "Sera, what's wrong?"

I threw my arms around him and cried more, "I- I," I chocked a few times. " I'm sorry Harry," I then quickly ran off still crying. I couldn't help it, just seeing him made me cry, I really didn't want to but I couldn't, I felt like such a fucking idiot just breaking down and crying in his arms. I didn't want to have to hurt him, but if I didn't go through with it, so much worse would happened, and I couldn't let that happen either. It was a damn double edged sword, and I was stupid enough to fall right in the fucking trap. I just kept running, trying to figure a way to get out without hurting anyone, until I reached my fathers quarters. I wiped my tears and walked in to see him still sitting in the chair, he looked up at me. He then walked over to me pulling me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head. "Serafina, I love you, I won't let anything happen to you," I hugged him closer .

"I love you too dad," I started crying lightly again, this time it was because I was happy, he had never told me that, and it finally felt like I had a dad. After he let me go I sat back on the couch and looked at the breakfast roll, ripping off small pieces and eating them. And as I did that, I started to think again, about what was going to happen and I started feeling nauseous. I then quickly made my way to the bathroom, quickly pulling my hair out of my way, and not a moment to soon. As soon as I pulled my green streaks from my face I felt the roll come back up again, I vomited into the toilet. I cringed, it was horrid, the fact I could even keep something like that down, and the horrid lingering sour taste in my mouth. I quickly rinsed out my mouth a few times, flushed the toilet, and simply threw the remain half of the roll away. I looked around the room, I was alone, and time seemed to pass so slow just sitting there. After changing into my clothes for the day, well what I was going to wear for the time being that is, and shrunk my suitcase with my other clothes in it. Then I pulled a cigarette out from my pocket and used my wand to light it. I sat there, smoking, which was now a nervous habit for me, also lifted my guitar and started to strum a little tune, nothing really though. By the time I was ready to go to the Slytherin common room I had already gone through three cigarettes, and about five different songs. After shrinking my guitar also, I headed to the common room, were I would be with my friends for one last time. After stating the password I walked into the leather filled dark room and saw Draco sitting there holding his head. Walking over to him and knelt next to him, slighting shaking his arm to get his attention. "Draco, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me with hurt and worry in his eyes. "Sera, I.. I told her."

"Told who, and what," and I began to worry myself.

"I told Kiyoko."

"What did you tell her, what the plan is, who's in the DE, what come level with me," I was worried now, the last thing I need was Kiyo knowing I was in the DE.

"No, no I told her I was in the DE, I… I didn't say anything else, I mean I don't want to hurt her, but my mom.. and dad…"

"They mean more to you than anything, I know," for a moment we finally had something in common, it was weird because in that one moment, I really felt as though I had known him forever. He nodded in agreement to what I had said, family is something I could not go with out EVER again, and he seemed so attached to his mom when I first meet him, I don't think he could go on with out her. I mean we are both still kids, even though we don't act like we are. A moment later Draco opened his mouth to say something to me but stopped and cradled his arm closely, letting out a slight whimper of pain. I to felt it and bit my lower lip, he looked at me and I looked at him. We both stood up and headed out of the common room, as we made our way to the RoR I saw Harry walking out with Dumbledore, and I instantly knew what was about to happen. I quickly darted up the stairs after Draco, and we stood outside waiting for the door to appear. I gulped, it was horrid waiting to get told what to do, I couldn't take it, I felt like throwing up again, but then I remembered what mom told be before she left. 'Be strong Sera,' I had to be strong, I won't lay down and die, no I CAN'T lay down and die. If I did, I would bring disgrace to my mom, no not only her, my dad, in fact it would bring disgrace to the whole Snape name. I wouldn't let that happen, I took a deep breath and walked in when the door appeared. With a flick of both mine and Draco's wand we changed into our robes and placed our masks on. We both walked into the room and saw the Dark Lord standing before us both waiting. As we stood in front of him and bowed he lifted his hand and we both stood up looking at him again, Nagini slithered up onto his shoulder and he looked from Draco, to me and back. "You two have been very faithful, and at such a young age too," he smiled, "and Draco you know your orders already, so now Sera, what is your report?"

"Dumbledore and Potter have left for now, they will be back later tonight no doubt," I said trying to be strong.

"Perfect, you are your fathers child, very sly, very good with information," he said in his snake like voice. "What about the classes today, will the professors be in?"

"No, since recent events.. every time Dumbledore leaves there is no classes, they do this for safety.. So the professors will be checking the halls," I said, looking to Draco whom finally seemed to grow a backbone. He was standing a tent and with a deadly glare in his eyes, he was finally mentally ready. I couldn't say the same for me though, mine was all an act, I am scared for my life.

"This poses a small problem, no matter," he then muttered a spell and Death Eaters poured into the room. All of them in black robes and the masks, ready and waiting to hear what was going to be said. I looked around for my dad whom was standing next to me, also waiting to be instructed, seeing him made me feel more relieved, I then also waited.

"My faithful minions, this is the time, we attack today," he paused and smiled, "Dumbledore will die, and we will triumph over the Order, taking over the School, purifying the wizarding world once again. We will fight to the end , and win," he then narrowed his eyes, "but you leave Potter alone, he's mine."

Everyone agreed to that and we waited for a while longer, trying to organize what would happen. Where we would go, how to make sure Draco got up to Astronomy tower safely, how to get off grounds quickly and without losing anyone, and if we should go in groups or not. It happened we were going to go on our own, but we were to stay close so if some one falls we can help each other, and I was to guide Draco to the tower. I changed back into my clothes with a flick of my wand, and waited for Draco, we were to leave first. Before I left I felt my arm being pulled back, I looked it my dad. He handed me a necklace, I was my dagger with the two snakes winding up it. My jaw dropped and I held it close, "I thought I lost it the day I met you! Were did you find it?"

"I saw it laying outside the door, I gave this to your mother when we first started dating, and she gave it to you, so you always had your parents even when we weren't there. Now I'm giving it back to you, just incase I don't come out of this alright," he told me, I wanted to break into tears.

"Dad, don't talk like that, you will make it out safe I'll make sure of it," I said with a little of a shaky tone in my voice. Just the thought of losing him made me upset and riled up more, now I knew I would have to protect him and kill anyone who wanted to hurt him. I smiled and hugged him, after I released him I saw Draco pulling away from his mom and I put my necklace on as we existed the room. We were silent the whole way there, it was just tense to talk. I felt like having another cigarette, but I didn't. After we reached the door, Draco stepped into the tower and once he closed the door I sent to signal. From now on, it would be a battle to the death, I again changed into my DE robe and placed the mask on, and darted down the stairs to the roars of the Death Eaters, and the shrieks of frightened students. I whipped out my wand and started to send a few expelliarmus' at people whom were fighting against us. I really didn't want to harm anyone, if I didn't have to, but it ended up inevitable to not just block their attacks. With every harmless charm that was blocked I was getting more in raged. I began to get so frustrated before I knew it I hade yelled out, "CRUCIO!" It hit someone who had cornered Narcissa, they fell to the ground and howled in pain, at that time Narcissa picked her wand back up and I released the curse. I then panted as I looked at the person still laying on the ground, but I was shot down by some one, I quickly stood up and turned to face them. It was a female, she was in a white robe, she had the hood shadowing her face, so I couldn't recognize who it was. I sneered at her, and I gripped my wand closely, I rose my wand and yelled out crucio again, and she also sent a spell and they met in the middle, causing a large spark. I glared at her again, she just stood there ready for anything I threw at her, and I would not let my guard down, not for a moment. I curled my lip back showing my overly large canine teeth, and with this I had given my enemy the famious snape scowl. Then I yelled out curses and hex's one right after the other, she blocked most of them, but I was lucky enough to hit her with one though, avis. I then jumped out of the way of a few of her spells, and rolled on the ground dodging another. I stood up and raised my wand ready to take for out once and for all. "AVADA KE-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" She had shot me down and my wand and mask flew a few feet away from me. She took down her hood, I still couldn't see her though.

"I want you to have the pleasure of knowing who sent you to Azkaban," right there and there I knew the voice…. I had almost killed Kiyoko…

"K-Kiyo," I muttered as I sat up and backed away towards my wand.

She stood there with her mouth open and her eyes wide, I felt so horrid, I almost killed her, and she was there ready to let me rot in jail. "Sera….. how could you?"

I bit my lip and jumped up, she had her wand still pointed at where I was previously sitting, but she looked at me with tear filled eyes. I looked away I couldn't stand to see her like this, I then turned around, "accio mask." Then after I grabbed it I took off running in the opposite direction. I didn't look back, I felt so horrid for doing that to Kiyo, and I knew she would hate me for the rest of her life. Soon after I ran back past the tower and I saw Draco running down, followed by my dad. I ran up to him but was caught in another small fight. It was with Ginny, and you don't know how bad I just wanted to kill her right then and there, but I ran after Harry once I saw him run down from the tower. By then time I made my way out from all the fighting, Hagrid's hut was aflame, and Harry and my father were having a face off.

"Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord- we are to leave him! Go! Go," I heard my dad exclaim to one of our other members. Harry tried to curse, without much success, my dad just blocked it with ease. Then Harry started an other curse, and he flew back and landed two feet in front of me.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them- I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like you filthy father, would you? I don't think so…no!"  
Harry had dove for his wand but my dad sent it flying with a hex. Harry then stood up defenseless and faced my father again. He took a breath and then I heard, "Kill me then, kill me like you killed him, you coward-"

At that moment I knew my father was going to kill him if given the chance I then clenched my wands and pivoted my foot to run. "DON'T-" I started to run to make sure that he wouldn't kill Harry, for two reasons, I don't want the Dark Lord to kill him, and also because I loved Harry. "CALL ME A COWARD!"

He then hexed Harry sending him back on the ground, I then grabbed his arm to prevent him for sending another curse. I began to pull him away, "come on you know our orders, come on before they catch us!"

My dad had pushed me out of the way as a Hippogriff flew down and began to claw at him. I had stood back up and took a few steps back, I then waited for my dad to follow, he then turned around and started running, I followed close behind. I tried not looking back or above, because I knew that the enormous Hippogriff was searching for us, and because of that I fell. I tried moving my foot, but It had been lodged between two rocks. "DAD I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Diffindo," he yelled as the rocks split in half, letting me get my foot free, but it was no use I could barely walk. I didn't want to slow my dad down more so I hobbled the rest of the way off grounds were I grabbed onto his arm. I still hadn't learned to apperate correctly so, I had to depend on him. I closed my eyes tightly and with a loud pop we were in a field surrounded by trees. I then sat down and gave a sigh of relief, we were safe, for now, my dad sat next to me and I saw he had cuts on his arms and shoulders from the Hippogriff.

"Damn, I knew I should have kept some of my potions," he said as he panted.

"I think I might-" I took out my tiny suitcase and enlarged it, and took out some potions, "ah ha! Wound healing potion!"

"And how and why do you have so many potions," he asked me as he drank from the vile.

"Well, I just was bored and decided to work on my potions stuff and well, so to speak I 'borrowed' some things from Professor Slughorn," I smiled innocently the last thing I needed was to get him more trouble.

"Hmmm, like father, like daughter than," he smirked. I smiled I guess I wasn't in trouble after all.

"Well were are we anyways," I asked as I closed my suitcase back up again and shrunk it.

"We are about twenty miles away from the Pure manor, it's a one day trip, but from the way you were walking, I think I will take us about two days. Here I'll go look for some kindling to build a fire, you set up a little camp for us." I nodded and yet again enlarged my suitcase and built a little tent out some big branches I found, and a sheet from my things. I also rolled a log over towards our little camp sight and waited for him to return. Once he came back with the sticks we set up a fire and sat there.

"How's you ankle," he broke the silence after about fifteen minutes.

"It's still hurts, but I can manage," I said looking into the fire and yawning. "Ya' know its nice out here, how did you know about this place?"

"OH well uh….your to young… well no your not really, well your mother and I came out here one summer, and did things."

"Yeah ok I don't wanna know what happened, but why couldn't you just take us to the Pure manor?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I forgot what it looked like, I mean we didn't live there, your grandparents did, and well your grandfather wasn't to fond of me. So the summers I spent with her we spent out here, and I've always remembered this spot," he smiled lightly. I was so cool, we were actually talking more that we did during the school year and I liked it, a lot, he really wasn't as mean as he seemed to be. He just didn't like to express his feelings, and with all the things he had to deal with I don't exactly blame him for being so mean to everyone.

A few hours passed and it was close to midnight, I yawned and stretched a bit. "Well I'm going to go and try to sleep a little," I then limped over to the makeshift tent and crawled into it. "Goodnight dad," I said as I lied down in the grass and covered with my cloak."

"Good night Serafina," was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Kiyoko's POV.

* * *

My heart sank farther than I ever thought it could. Draco was in the Death Eaters? He was supporting Voldemort. No, I couldn't believe it. Why him? I know his parents are in the DE but I didn't think HE would recruit children. Though I didn't doubt it. After Draco left I ran to the common room, muttered the password, and just sat there crying in front of the fire. I didn't want to believe it. I had to. He was in it, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop what had already happened. I just hoped that Serafina wasn't in it to.

I cried for the night and must have fallen asleep because I woke up to my dad's owl with a letter and a parcel.

Kiyoko Emelina Lupin,

Things have changed from what we originally had thought. Please take the parcel I sent. You will know when to use it. I don't have much time. I love you Kiyo. Please stay safe; I can't afford to lose you.

Remus Lupin.

What did he mean? I opened the parcel he sent.

"A white cloak? Wonderful," I murmured.

I tried the cloak on. Perfect fit. What was dad thinking of? The more I thought about it; I was beginning to realize what was going on. Draco was distant, Sera was hiding things from me, Dad was scared of something. Voldemort was up to something.

I was scared, but I moved slowly until I needed to do what I had been warned of. I went to eat a small breakfast, nothing to big. Things were racing in my mind. Draco, Sera, Dad, Harry. I walked down the halls, dead silence. I had to toast for my meal of the day. I then walked around the halls some more. I saw Harry.

"Hey Harry, what's going on?"

"Nothing just ran into Sera, she was crying. I hope she is okay. Are you alright?"

I sighed softly; I hoped Sera was alright. "Sort of, kind of scared though. Yourself?"

"Fine for the time being."

I then left, I had things to do before the day ended.

I quickly shrunk all my things and pocketed them; I kept my cloak on and put the hood up hiding my face in the shadows. I ran through the halls at a fast rate. I had kept in the shadows hoping to keep hidden from every one else in the school. I turned a corner and saw Draco and Sera pacing in front of the RoR. That must be where He was planning to have a meeting. I stayed there for a few minutes because I saw them enter the room. Then I saw them leave.

I had a few minutes to wait before anything would happen. I took advantage of this and prepared myself.

I had just finished reassuring myself that everything would be fine when they came. I started disarming every one I could.

"Expelliarmus," I shouted.

Several curses were sent at me. I ducked and then retaliated.

"Immobulus," I shot at one of the Death Eaters.

Instantly the death eater had fallen paralyzed. I was nearly hit with a crucio. That would have been bad. I felt slightly evil at that moment. If they wanted to try and torture me, then they were going to get it as well.

"INCENDIO," with in a minute the death eater had fallen burning. I smiled. I couldn't help be get excited by setting some one on fire.

The next thing I heard was the start of AVADA KE-, and I immediately shot Expelliarmus.

I let my hood down on my cloak for a minute. The death eaters mask had fallen off. I wasn't able to tell who it was, but I had to say this.

"I want you to have the pleasure of sent you to Azkaban," I said angrily.

"K-Kiyo," She had muttered while backing to her wand. I had attacked Sera; I knew her voice anywhere. I couldn't send her to Azkaban. I just couldn't see her there. I bet she thought I wanted her there.

I stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. I would never let her go there. "Sera….. How could you?"

I stood there, my wand still pointed to where she was just at. I stared at her with tear filled eyes. Before I could realize what was going on she had summoned her mask and taken off. I knew she must have hated me.

I had to focus, the battle was still going on. I put my hood back up and began my array of spells again.

"Petrificus Totalus," I screamed hitting several death eaters. I was so upset. The only thing worse then hurting Draco, was hurting Serafina. She was like my sister. I couldn't believe I did that.

I turned, dodging Imperio but was hit with Incarcerous. I was ticked off. I couldn't move. Damn curse bound me. WHO CARRIES ROPE IN BATTLE? Oh Merlin, I was sitting there being dragged around. If only I could move my wand a little, then maybe I could set the rope aflame and get out. Who ever had done this certainly was enjoying me struggling. I knew the second I got out they would hit me with an unforgivable curse. I had to think of a way to get out. I remember learning to cast a spell with out speaking. I lit the ropes on fire and quickly ran away. After that I decided to cast Protego on myself. Just to make sure.

I shot Levicorpus at the death eater who bound me.

"Relashio," I muttered and started jabbing my heated wand at the death eaters.

I don't know why I cast this but I did. I hit one of the two Death Eaters who were getting ready to attack me.

"Sectumsempra." The force that I caused blew the mask of the second one that I didn't hit. I nearly broke down again. I almost hit Draco.

"Draco." Was all I was able to mutter.

"Kiyo, get out of here now." I tried moving but my legs wouldn't go. Either I was in shock or I had been hit with Locomotor Mortis. I was so scared. I didn't want to hurt Draco and here I was slashing people all around him. That could have been him that I hit.

Draco really didn't want me to get hurt.

He cast "Incarcerous," and then "Locomotor Kiyo," I guess he wanted to make it seem like he was taking me prisoner. And maybe he was. I knew he was getting me out of the battle field though.

He then let me down in a quite place. Though I was still bound.

"Kiyo, what are you doing?"

"I am in the Order, Draco. My dad told me to try and stop what was going on. Draco, I didn't mean to, OH my-" before I could finish talking he cast Silencio.

"Quite. We don't want any one to hear." His voice sounded choked. I guessed that he was crying. I couldn't see very well the room we were in was dark.

I was crying, I knew that. I felt horrible that I nearly shredded him to pieces. I had never cast such aggressive spells before.

Draco had sat me up next to him. He started explaining things while I sat there unable to respond to him. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Just the feel of him calmed me down.

He cut the ropes off of me. I instantly hugged him though I still couldn't talk, he knew what I wanted to say. I started to kiss him, just lightly. I was so scared, I was afraid this would be the last time our lips ever touched. He then deepened the kiss.

I don't know how long we were in there kissing. I knew I didn't want it to end though. I was afraid of losing him. If only there was a way to keep this moment alive forever.

Before I knew it, we had to get out of there, it sounded as if they were coming closer. Draco went out and made sure no one would come in there to allow me to get away. I ran quickly and hid. Silently I cried to myself, wishing I had stayed there to protect Draco.

* * *

(A/N: Well that was it, not many more chapters till Best Years of our Lives comes to an end. And the heats really getting turned up, well read and reveiw tell us how we did, and how to inprove. Oh and also depending on what you think there may or may not be a sequeal. So R&R and hope you enjoy the rest of this story! Yours truely Serafina (a.k.a. Kaityxblindxangel) 


	20. Chapter 20

**The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

**By:** KaityXBlindXAngel and Upendi Dreamer

**Kiyoko's POV**

* * *

After the night of Dumbledore's death all lessons were suspended and the examinations postponed. I didn't get any sleep that night and the next morning, as I lay awake staring at my canopy, Professor McGonagall came in to collect Parvati Patil, whose parents had come to collect her from school. I didn't get out to say good-bye though. Thoughts were swimming around in my head about what had happened only hours before. I had attacked my best friend. She would never speak to me again. 

I wasn't hungry and really didn't want to see people but my father had always told me that even when things get bad, hiding from the world will do nothing to make it better. So I resentfully got ready and made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as I walked in my ears were greeted with shouts coming from Seamus Finnigan and his mother. It appeared that he refused to go home with her. I turned away from the commotion and sat at the Gryffindor Table across from Harry and Ron. I glanced at them but didn't say anything. Coming to breakfast at all was good enough, I though to myself. I took a little bit of food but just played with it on my plate to make it look like I was eating. Harry and Ron were joined by Seamus who mentioned something about his mother staying in Hogsmead when I got up and went back to my dormitory.

"Where are you Draco?" I say out loud to myself. I'm so worried about him. I love him so much and I don't know what I will do if I never see him again. I gently touch my lips and think back to last night. The kiss was unlike one I had ever experienced with him. It was deep and passionate and romantic and full of more longing than I had ever experience. How I wish I could kiss him like that again, if even just once more and promise him that I would never leave him.

"I promise," I mutter gently as I drift off to sleep

x x x

'Today's the day,' I think to myself as I am slowly getting ready for Dumbledore's funeral. After today I would be heading back home for the summer, maybe even longer if Hogwart's didn't open again. I'm not entirely sure if it will. After the battle I never got a chance to talk to my dad about what was going to happen to the school. A part of me hopes that it won't open again because I know it won't be the same. If the school is open next year there will be no Sera or Draco.

After packing all of my belongings into my trunk I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast before the funeral. I had only been to one funeral before, my mother's, and I was only five then so I don't exactly know what to expect.

I glance around the Great Hall when I walk in. My eyes first go to the Slytherin table, hoping that Draco will be sitting in between Crabbe and Goyle just like ever other morning, but he isn't. I look across from Crabbe and Goyle to the spot Sera usually holds and it too is empty. I knew they both would be. My eyes next go to the Head Table where Professor Dumbledore's usual seat remains empty. Professor Snape's usual spot is filled by the Minister. Is Snape with Sera? I hope he is. At least then she won't be all alone.

I only eat a few bites before I see Professor McGonagall stand.

"It is nearly time. Please follow your Head of Houses out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

I get to my feet and follow the crowd out to the grounds. I sat down between two Gryffindors that were a few years below me and sat with my head looking forward at a marble table that all our chairs were facing. I saw my dad with a group of Order members, including Tonks who he seemed to be holding hands with. About time he got his head out of his arse.

I didn't want to think about anything just now. Not about Dumbledore, not about Sera, not about Draco, not about all the lives that have been lost in this long and terrible battle between the Light and Dark. The more I try not to think the more I end up thinking about it and before I realize it the ceremony has started.

Hagrid walks slowly between the aisles of chairs, carrying something wrapped in purple velvet with golden stars. It then dawns on me that it is Dumbledore's body. I hear strange music and take my eyes from Hagrid to look for where it is coming from. At the edge of the lake I see merpeople, just below the surface singing in there language that I can not understand. I look back to where Hagrid was and notice that he is no longer there, but sitting next to a giant. Had this been anyone but Hagrid I would have not understood but I always had the suspicion that he was Half Giant. Back at the marble table, Dumbledore's body was laid out but I could not see it well.

A man in black robes got up and stood in front on the table. It seemed he was talking but I couldn't hear a word of it. I'm not exactly sure if it's just me that can't hear but I'm not really bothered by it. His words can't do anything to bring back the best Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. I don't think this man will ever stop talking though. I feel like I have been sitting here for hours. Just as this though crosses my mind the man finally sits back down.

'It's about time. Dumbledore would never have wanted people to be bored out of their minds at his funeral,' I think to myself when suddenly the table that Dumbledore's body is laying on erupts into bright, white flames. I stare in amazement as they just get higher and higher, mingling with white smoke that looks like it is supposed to be actual shapes. From my position though, I can't exactly tell. Just as suddenly as the fire started it stops that in its place is a white marble tomb.

'Well that was definitely not boring. I guess I spoke to soon.' I had the sudden urge to laugh but thought better of it. Dumbledore wouldn't have cared; actually I think he would have loved to have people laughing at his funeral. To think back on the good times and not dwell on the painful.

People started to talk around me so I got up and walked over to my dad. He was currently talking to Mr. Weasley so I just sat down next to him. He put his hand on my knee to show me that he knew I was there. After a few minutes he turned to me.

"Kiyo-," I stop him before he can say anything else and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back, gently rubbing my back and before I know it I'm crying again. I haven't cried since I left Draco and it feels good just to get everything out. I calm down and he kisses the top of my head, knowing that he doesn't have to say anything. That just being there for me was all I needed.

"Thanks Dad," I say to him as I get up from the chair. I know he wants to ask me something, but I'm glad that he doesn't. I'm not ready to talk about what happened at the battle just yet. Tonks makes her way back over to us and grabs my dad's hand. He blushes and tries to hide it from me but I can't help but say something to him.

"About time Dad." He gives me a look that tells me I should stop there but I don't. "I thought you were never going to stop being such a scaredy wolf and jump on the love train."

"Kiyo," he glares at me but I see the laugh he is trying to hold back. I let out a giggle that soon turns into a full out laugh. Tonks joins me, and soon so does my dad and I know that it will be ok.

* * *

A/N: Well this was the first chapter with the new co-author, what do you think? Wll you know what to do read and review! Sera 


	21. Chapter 21

The Best Years of Our Lives (a Hogwarts story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter I simply own the Idea for this story and my Character Serafina. Kiyoko is copy write of my friend who is writing the next chapter.

**By:** KaityXBlindXAngel

**Sera's POV**

I slowly woke up looking around at the camp site we had set up, it had already been two long days and we were still out searching for the Pure manor. After sitting up I rubbed my ankle, its was still a little sore, but I could manage. Sighing I looked through some tree's and saw off in the distance what looked like a mansion. 'The Pure manor,' I though to myself, my eyes widened, 'It has to be it!' I then darted over to my dad's tent and practically tackled him. He jumped up and glared at me, "Serafina Snape, what was the point of waking me up!"

"Look dad," I stated as I pointed over to the mansion. I could only hope I was right and that was the manor, as soon as we got there I knew we would be safe for a while.

He then took out his wand and with a flick of it his tent was neatly folded and back into his shrunken suitcase. He looked at mine and again did the same thing, then looking down at me with a smile, "come Sera, we are almost there."

It wasn't long after we started walking towards the house, I started thinking again. I had been almost killed by a Hippogriff, seeing Dumbledore's dead body laying in the cold grass, Hagrid's hut aflame. None of that bothered me as much as me almost killing Kiyoko, the girl whom was like my sister. Since the day I met her, she had always been this happy go lucky girl who couldn't hate anyone, but now, I think she will make and exception and actually hate me. I mean the words Avada Kedavra almost escaped from my lip and my wand pointed at her heart. I wish I had never had to do that, I wish I could just go up to her and tell her how I really felt, that I want her to forgive me for what I've done. My though was then interrupted my a familiar voice, my fathers. "Sera?"

"Yeah dad," I said look up at him as we walked closer to the mansion.

"You seemed out of it, what is on your mind," he asked me, it was the first time he had asked me something like that. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

After I shook myself out of being surprised I pulled up enough guts to finally tell him, with out him prying through my thoughts. "It's just… what I almost did to Kiyoko, I mean sometimes she too upbeat and happy for me, but I never wanted to hurt her. I mean we go way back…"

**Flash back**

_I was five at the time, and I was walking home from the last day of school. I saw a little girl with two toned eyes sitting on the front porch with my neighbors at the time. I hadn't seen her around at all, and at that time I was actually some what social; so after I had had walked into my house I asked my adopted mom if I could go play with the new girl. She happily said yes I could and so I walked over to the house, and introduced myself, she smiled at me and relied with , "I'm Kiyoko Lupin, I'm living with my aunt and uncle this summer." I had asked her why she wasn't living with her mom and dad and she answered, "mommy left to go see god and daddy is in London looking for work." After we talked for a little bit more, we became friends and were playing together everyday. She had stayed at my neighbors for then next year and when she turned seven she had to go with her dad back to London. She said she was going to be back next summer, and so I would write to her and my adopted mom would send them for me. So for the next few years she would come back each summer and visit and we would be together. We then started our own best friend things, I had found a plain jewelry box and I glued a little clay frog on it and painted it. And for me, she made me well then belt that I wear now. At the time it was way to big for me, but now, the bottle cap belt fits. Then when she turned eleven she had to leave early one year to go to a 'special' school and my adopted mom lost her job and we had to move to a really fuck up neighborhood. That's when things went downhill for me, and I started becoming distant from everyone and started getting into a lot of trouble. Kiyoko was also worried that I might get hurt badly, but I just blew off her warnings, until I met Ethan and the trouble really started. Kiyoko would try to tell me not to listen, but at the time he was really cool to me. When I had realized how cruel the bastard really was is when he wanted me to hurt Kiyoko, and I refused, but by that time it was too late. When I was thirteen the whole party incident had occurred and the day after I couldn't tell my adopted mom so I turned to the only person I could really trust, Kiyoko. She promised me that she wouldn't tell but had told me to just forget about it and that life would be better as she smiled but it couldn't really change my thoughts on everything. Now Kiyoko and my adopted mom were the only two people I would talk to, I started secluding myself from everyone in school and I was kicked out of schools for fighting or skipping school, now it was a regular routine for me. Skip school, go smoke, drink, get kicked out, mail Kiyoko, and it happed so much that I was forced to be home schooled. That wasn't bad though because my adopted mom stopped hanging around with her drunk friend and became a manager for a big business. So after she started making money again, we moved out and back into a nicer house, and closer to Kiyoko's aunt and uncle. So we started hanging out more again when she would come for the summers, but she also started questioning me about my parents and if I had know anything about my dad in particular, this confused me, but now makes so much more sense. Well anyways I showed her the one abandoned house that I was going to work on and it was going to be our new hang out spot, but that didn't happen well because, I found out this stuff and this is were we are now._

Thinking back on all this made me want to cry so badly, but I could I had to hold myself together, I failed at this and I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder as I hugged him and started to cry. After a few minutes of crying I started to feel a little better but not much, but the one thing I didn't notice is that I was being carried, once I realized this I snapped back to reality and wiped away my tears. "Your really light you know that, what do you weigh, ninety pounds?"

I then stood up again and rubbed my eyes, "no I weight one hundred and twenty-five thank you every much."

He raised an eyebrow, "I was close, anyways you look like skin and bones, your mother is going to kill me thinking I haven't fed you in a week."

He then started walking again, "HEY!" I then jogged to catch up with him, but I had lost weight I mean I hadn't eaten in about a week, I just didn't feel hungry. As we walked into an opening the mansion was in plain view. It was huge, at least three stories high, made of pure brick; there was also a stained oak porch that wrapped around the house. I looked over once again and then I noticed two figures sitting on the steps leading up to the door. There were two women sitting there one, was unforgettably my mom and the other, was an elderly lady with pitch black hair pulled up in a bun. She seemed to be trying to comfort my mom whom had her hands cupping her face and crying. My dad then sighed, then started up to the house again, although I was very confused I simply followed him. The Elderly women then looked up and saw us, then stood up and tapped my mom on the shoulder. After that she started up to us, "Severus Snape!"

"Morgana," he relied as he hugged her, this confused me even more, but I really didn't have time to think because the next thing I knew mom had me in a death grip of a hug.

"Serafina! I'm so happy to see you, I was so worried about you and your father," she was also crying and I really didn't know what to do, so I just hugged her. After she finally released me I took a deep breath. Then I was introduced to Morgana, whom ended up being my grandmother. Mom then warned me to watch what I was once I get into the house, considering my grandfather was nothing in a good mood. As soon as we walked into the house I was astounded by the interior of the house, it was fancy, VERY fancy. Everything looked antique, stuff from every era, it was obvious that the pure family line has been around for a long time. Then my attention was caught by a man, he seemed to be a little older the my mom, he had shaggy black hair and five o' clock shadow. "Severus, it been a long time," he said as he shock his hand.

"Yes it has Terence," dad relied to him.

Mom then looked at me, "Sera this is your uncle, Terence Pure."

He looked at me also and smiled, "Sis when you said that she was your angel, I didn't think you meant she looked like one too." HA! Me an angel, try a little demon, I mean yeah I know my name means ANGEL, but that's far from how I am. Though I just went along with it, it defiantly was a complement and that's not something that I got every day. Though that didn't last long before dad had to go and irrupt, "Angel? No you can't be talking about our daughter." I glared at him and he smiled, the introductions went one for about another ten minutes, until you could hear a male voice, and it didn't sound friendly. It all went drop dead silent, mom told me and dad to stay here as they existed the room, to where the man was. There was some talking, and I just looked up to my dad who again looked extraordinarily serious about something. Mom then entered the room and motioned for me to come in and I slowly walked up to her. After I entered the room I saw a elderly man with graying black hair, but with two familiar green streaks. He had thin reading glasses and a slight beard, he was dressed in old formal looking clothes, and leaning on a old oak cane. He looked down at me with an unreadable look. "Dad, this is my daughter Serafina," mom finally spoke.

He looked over me closely, "Marissa, I wouldn't be incorrect to say that the father is Sirius Black now would I? I mean you two were going to be married, we had it all arranged."

"No father, Sirius is not the father…" she said in a scared voice.

His face then twisted into an evil glare at me as he looked me over again, "damn it Marissa I better not be that filthy half-blood Snape!" He then looked closely at me once more and then gripped his can tighter in rage. "IT WAS! DAMN IT SEVERUS SNAPE SHOW YOUR BLOODY FACE!" Slowly the door started to open again and dad stepped into the room.

"Mr. Pure," he said in a clam voice and lowered his head to him, there was some bad blood between them two I don't know what and personally I don't want to know.

He then limped over to him with the help of his cane and glared at him the whole way. Grandma and uncle Terence followed closely as though they know something was going to happen. "YOU, I warned you to stay away from my daughter! And you get her pregnant then have enough nerve to walk into MY house like you are welcome here! GET OUT NOW," he yelled as uncle Terence then held him back from striking him.

"DAD stop it now, he's not going to leave, because if you are kicking one Snape out, you are kicking all three out," mom said as she walked up between him and dad. "Yes I'm married to him, and Sirius and I have told you before, we weren't going to marry one another, and I am happy married to him."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because then he glared at mom, "so be it." He then turned around and walked away slamming doors as he left. Grandma then walked up to us and nodded.

**(2 hours later)**

It ended up that we were going to stay here, but on the third floor away from my psychotic grandfather. Also grandma was also going to stay on this floor with us until he had time to think over all that happened. It was actually pretty cool though, I mean the room not my grandfather, it was a penthouse suit, nice big room with a queen sized bed all to myself! A kick ass walk in closet, a nice sized bathroom. My room was designed in Slytherin style, there was green walls, nice silver silk sheets with dark green drapes hiding the bed, also a stained oak floor! Oh and a balcony leading right from my room, well that wasn't all that grand, considering it was also connected to my parents room. Oh and they have been arguing non stop since the incident with my grandfather, its getting REALLY annoying REALLY fast. Though the arguing I can change quickly, and you know what I think I will. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my cauldron, measuring equipment, small knifes, and a box full of potion ingredients. Then after pulling out my notebook full of potions and their ingredients I began my work. I was almost half way done when my grandmother walked into the room to check how I was. She looked down at me as I was sitting on the floor, "ah, a potion I see, just like your father, may I ask, what type of potion are you making?"

I smirked to myself, "oh just a little something to get mom and dad to stop arguing." Which they really needed to they have been going for two hours straight of yelling at each other and they were not quiet about it at all.

"Oh a love potion is it? Or a silencing potion."

"Better that a normal love potion, I was looking through some really advanced potion books and well I found Amortentia." I smiled and added the last needed ingredient, "OH but I'm not going to use it all on them I'll save some, I mean it will keep them from arguing."

"Well don't just give them the potion straight," she said to me, "here I'll make some tea so they won't be able to tell." Ok its official, my grandma is the most kick all person ever! She was helping me with my little plot! I smiled as she went and got the tea ready I poured the potion into a bottle so I could keep for later use. After she got the tea ready it was about seven and I put a little of the potion in each cup and then carried the tray over to their room. I opened the door to see them still yelling at each other and I set the tray on the coffee table. "Uh mom dad…"

"WHAT," they yelled at me in sync, this made me jump slightly.

"I made some tea for you two, ya' know, just incase you wanted any." They both looked at me oddly then my mom was the first to causally take a drink of the tea and, followed by my dad. As soon as I was them take another drink I smiled, "alright well have fun." well not to much fun, I then walked back into my room and talked with my grandma a little more before I decided to go to bed.

**Authors Note: **Well poor Sera and Severus, they just never seem to get a break anymore do they? Well maybe they will, also same as before at least one review before I post the next chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
